The Crimson Prison
by KokoroDesiree
Summary: Born into a world full of filth and blood shed, Masami is stuck working for the Akatsuki Org. All she wants is to climb the ranks to be by her Sensei's side, but in their world nothing is ever that simple. The girl is plagued with desire that only eats away her mental health when she's tossed into her own personal hell. Is it possible to escape and be with her Sensei? AU, DISCONT.
1. Chapter 1: Smirk

_**I wanted to do something a little more mature, and since I've been watching a lot of gang like anime lately I've been inspired to enjoy this. AU and OC (because I didn't have the heart to turn a female Naruto character into something their personality doesn't even show- that's how I write after all, pr at least my fanfictions)**_

Chapter 1: SMIRK

It was dark. Warm yet dark.

Reaching across the large the bed she hoped to find a hand. The hand that had always pulled her out of danger. The hand that never left her in the unforgiving place that she always drowned in. She found a hand, but it wasn't _his_ hand, nonetheless she held onto it. It's owner groaned awake as he squeezed her fingers. The gesture didn't relax he like it could have if it was the right person.

Next to her the sheets rustled and another groaned emerged. He still held her hand as plopped back against the pillows. The faint scent of expensive shampoo and paint wafted into the air around them.

"It's only three in the morning, yeah." He yawned putting her hand to his face. She stared into the dark where his voice sounded from trying to see his face, but she only saw was the blackness.

"I should attend classes today." She mumbled rolling onto her stomach keeping the sheets around her bare body.

"Megami when was the last time you actually went to school?" She could hear the smirk in his voice and if she had the energy left she would have punched him. So she settled for scaring him.

"For your information, _Deidara_, I attended three days last week." She said retrieving her hand from him. Saying his full name was a sign that she wasn't in a good mood. In fact Megami, real name Masami, was annoyed at nothing in particular, but she suddenly had a dark flame burning in her gut that only made her want to hit something.

"Sorry Megami. I didn't mean to upset you, especially not after making you _happy_." Deidara said wrapping an arm around her waist. Pulling Masami against his bare chest she released a long heavy sigh.

"Something wrong?" He asked releasing her as a precaution.

Masami sat up on the bed tossing the warm sheets aside and stretched her tired limbs. Behind her Deidara clapped which clicked on the bedside lamps. They both blinked against the sudden light as Masami walked to his closet. They were in his organization provided room, with dark blue carpeting, light wood paneled walls and matching furniture.

"Take me home. My uniform isn't here." She ordered taking one of his hoodies and a pair of gray sweat pants. She had no intention of wiggling back into her beautiful yet strangling red dress and heels home, it was hard enough putting int on once that night.

"Yes Megami." Deidara said pushing the blankets aside.

Their parting was quick and back to business, and that's what Masami wanted. A random night of guilty pleasure that she could silently regret later on, but upon meeting the partner-in-crime again they could pretend nothing ever happened, and go along with their lives. That's what she wanted, but Masami had so many _partners_ that most people in her line of work knew who she was even at eighteen.

As Deidara sped away in his red sports car she trotted up the front steps of her father's enormous house. It wasn't big enough to be labeled as a mansion, but it was one of those homes that you could get lost in if you didn't know the layout. Masami had just past the sitting room on her way to the stairs when someone called out to her. She knew the voice immediately, so with a groan she turned around to face him.

"Where have you been?" Uchiha Itachi demanded as he walked over to her. His dark eyes even darker than usual as he glared down at her.

"The party sucked so Dei-kun and I ditched." She smirked stuffing her tiny hands into the pocket of Deidara's hoodie.

"You can't keep avoiding business. We missed out on two big deals tonight. Boss is not going to be happy." Itachi complained. He brushed his fringe out of his face in frustration.

Masami continued to smirk as she tilted her head to the side. "Jealous it wasn't you this time?" She teased.

He released a heavy sigh while pinching the bridge of his nose. Masami could see that he was struggling to keep his anger but he was losing.

"Just don't do it again. I can't keep covering for you. Sasori-dono isn't pleased either." Itachi said dropping his hand and slipping it into his suit pocket.

"He can come to me if he has a problem." She stated losing her smirk.

"Go to bed, you have school." He said turning away from her. He acted like a bossy yet caring parent most of the time, but Masami knew how gentle Uchiha Itachi could be and that made her glad to have him as her caretaker.

Yes her parents were still alive, but neither were around enough to take care of Masami's school meetings, or paperwork. So Itachi had accepted the role as caretaker until she graduated school and started working full time for the organization.

"Wanna help me?" She joked walking towards the stairs.

"Masami-san." Itachi said firmly.

"A simple no is fine." She hummed boredly.

Masami didn't get much sleep in the three hours she had left until a maid entered her room to announce that breakfast was ready. So she pried herself out of bed, stripped Deidara's clothes, took a shower and dressed in her Konoha High School uniform. As she finished applying a thick layer of eyeliner to each eye her phone buzzed from her nightstand where it stayed all night.

"Yeah?" She answered as she headed downstairs.

"I'll take you to school today, be outside in five." The caller said then hung up.

Nervously, Masami slid her cell phone into her bag as she hurried to the kitchen. She didn't eat any of the large breakfast that was prepared for her, not even the delicious looking chocolate fruit crepes. She was too worried about her ride to school. Sasori never went out of his way to take her to school or pick her up. He was always busy these days with organization work, most missions kept him away days at a time . Masami missed him and want to see him desperately, but she knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant visit.

After grabbing her bento she ran outside with still damp hair to wait for the gray mustang to arrive.

Her heart froze upon seeing the car pull up to her house. Excitement, fear, longing, and nervousness thrashed inside her as she approached the vehicle. The red headed driver didn't look at her as she entered the car, or as they turned onto the highway. The silence was worst than being yelled at. Akasuna no Sasori was beyond mad, and Masami could only wonder what she did so wrong to make him like that.

They were less than five minutes from her school when Sasori finally spoke.

"Tonight there is another party which you will attend and get those deals you failed to do yesterday. Fail again and you'll be dealing with the Boss. Not me and not your father." He spoke in such a flat and emotionless voice that it pained Masami to hear.

"I'm sorry." Was her only reply.

"Be ready by six you know I hate to wait." He added as he casually left his right hand on the gear shifter.

"You're going?" She perked up.

"Yes." He answered turning a corner.

Masami smiled to herself as she looked down at his free right hand. She wanted to hold it like it was a bad habit she couldn't get over. When was the last time she had even seen Sasori, 2 - 3 weeks ago? She couldn't remember, but she did know how it would feel to hold that hand. Warm, rough from calluses, but it would stay firm. It never shook, never wavered. It was Masami's constant source of strength.

Not that she would ever admit that to anyone.

"I'll be ready." She said still staring down at his hand.

He was pulling into the school parking lot when he noticed her gaze. Sasori without a change of expression reached over and smoothed Masami's dark purple hair like he was petting a damp cat. She smiled at the action even though she still hoped for more, but nothing happened as Sasori retrieved his hand and placed it on the steering wheel.

"Thank you Sasori-sensei." She said politely as she exited his car.

Before she shut the door Sasori leaned over to look at her with rich hazel eyes.

"Megami," He said her nickname like it was a delicate thing that would shatter if he didn't say it correctly. Masami listened closely like her life depended on it.

"Smile, you look prettier." He finished and blood shot to her cheek.

Sasori rarely complimented her directly anymore. As she walked into the school building she wondered when it had stopped. Middle school? When the other members of the organization started noticing her as a female, not just a regular face, but a girl who could break bones of she wanted to.  
As Masami walked the halls of Konoha high she would hear the gasps and whispers of her sudden appearance. What made it most shocking was that it was Thursday, why only attend the last two days of the week? Simply, Masami was attending so she could take the pre-midterm tests, and show everyone she wasn't an uneducated skipper.

"Masami-chan?" Called a too hyperactive Rock Lee as he charged down the hall at her.

She groaned and rolled here eyes as he stood in front of her like a love sick puppy. Lee had shown interest almost immediately the first day Masami arrived Sophomore year. If it wasn't for work Lee would be the number one reason she skipped school.

"How are you doing Masami-chan?" Lee asked as he followed her down the hall towards their classroom.

"Fine." She answered with a sigh.

Lee chattered happily at her side about what she missed while out of school, and Masami ignored him with a flat expression. After entering their classroom the happy talking stopped as dozens of eyes stared at her in surprise. The first person to break the silence was strangely not Lee.

"Mochizuki." Hyuga Neji smirked from his seat by the window.

"Miss me Hyuga?" Masami returned the smirk as she strolled over to him.

"I did." Lee sang following her. One could practically see the hearts hovering around his head.

"Of course. Uchiha is no challenge when it comes to grades." Neji replied as Masami perched herself on the edge of his desk, legs crossed causing her skirt to hiked up to show more of her thigh. She could feel the glares of the other females in the room, but she didn't care. They were only making visual judgements.

"What about Nara? He seem like a genius." Masami commented running a hand through her now dry hair.

Neji scoffed and leaned back in his chair a proud smile pulling up his lips while Lee took his seat in front of him.

"Nara doesn't care enough to try." Neji said looking up at Masami's face clearly content that she wasn't going any where until classes started in ten minutes. He was so easy for her to read even with his secretive opal eyes. His motives were the same as any other male: power, sex and money. It all just fed his pride.

"And Uchiha cares?" She snickered looking around the room for said student, but he wasn't in the room.

"It's a pathetic effort." Neji laughed holding his head high.

Masami pulled her hair over her left shoulder and twirled her fingers in it as a flirting gesture that only earned her more glares and heated whispers. She couldn't wait for the next rumor to start, so she could hear how much people disliked her, a person they don't even know. It was the only entertainment she received in this prison.

"So where is Mr. Pathetic anyway? He's usually here by now." She commented thinking back to the days she actually arrived at school on time. Each time Sasuke would be sitting at his desk in the far corner with a book opened on the top of it, and his dark blue eyes would only stare at it unmoving.

"Some girl dragged him away just before you arrived." Neji answered as his eyes slowly moved down her body and stopped at her exposed thighs again with a hint of lust in them.

Masami leaned over him and with a devilish smirk whispered in his ear, "Can I drag you away?" As she pulled away she saw Hyuga show a flash of surprise that was quickly changed to a pleased half smile.

It wasn't the first time Masami hinted at _that_ act to Neji, so she knew his reply. Having his family's dignity to maintain he would refuse because they were in school. Though she was curious to hear his answer if they were outside the school grounds.

"Another time Mochizuki." He rejected politely.

"Masami-chan I'm free after school if you'd like." Lee spoke up guessing at what she had whispered to his friend. His overly bushy eyebrows pulled upward under his soup bowl haircut in excitement as he waited for her to reply.

"Unfortunately I have family plans. Maybe another time." She lied smiling at him. Her sweetness made Lee sigh and was able to shut him up for exactly five minutes, and conveniently that's all that was left until homeroom.

Turning back to Neji, Masami gave him a sugar sweet smile as she said, "You better keep your word, Hyuga. I'm tired of your teasing games." As she finished she had to suppress the urge to laugh at her lie. Feeding into his ego was one thing, but pretending she cared about it was a whole other difficult task that had taken her years to master. After all her greatest asset to the organization was lying to men and using her body to lure them into a false sense of safety, then to execute them.

"Part of my charm." Neji smiled as he folded his hands behind his head.

"Can't wait to be charmed." She concluded with biting her lower lip and hopping off his desk in a sexual manner. Lee swooned even more while Neji's eyes widened ever so slightly.

As she walked to her desk seated by the door Sasuke strolled in with a slightly pleased expression that soured upon seeing Masami and her smiling face.

"Morning Sasuke-kun." She smirked as she took her seat and he walked by.

Uchiha Sasuke grumbled indecencies as he ignored her greeting. Masami's smirk was replaced by a smile of pure pleasure at his foul mood.

A moment later their homeroom and English teacher, Hatake Kakashi, arrived on time for the first time ever.

"Mochizuki-chan, you are back. Good to see you." Kakashi smiled at her from underneath his pulled up turtle neck.

"Nice to see you too Kakashi-sensei." She smiled back.

After their exchange the silver haired man turned to teaching, calling the chattering students to attention. Masami spent the day barely thinking as she filled out her answer sheets. If only the preparation test or even the midterms were a challenge at all then maybe she would put true effort into them, but until then she soared through the exams without a problem.


	2. Chapter 2: So close

Chapter 2: SO CLOSE

Preparing for a business party was difficult without knowing the terms of _which_ business it involved, so Masami choose a simple strapless black dress that was full length with a thigh high slit up the right side. She matched it with silver heels and shiny silver bracelets on each wrist. The maid called Sari- a girl a few years younger than Masami- helped her twist her dark plum colored hair into a bun on the top of her head, leaving a single lock free and curled against the left side of her face. Her make-up was light except for the bright pop of pink lipstick that colored her lips.

Masami stood outside waiting for Sasori to arrive, fifteen minutes before the set time, gripping her white shawl around her bare arms to fight against the autumn air. She constantly checked her phone for the time, anxious to see Sasori again, then replaced it in her black ruffle clutch that hung off her shoulder from a silver chain. Once she saw she mustang pull up the long driveway she let a pleased smile spread across her faces as she trotted down the front steps.

"Good evening, Sasori-sensei." She sang as she climbed into the car. Before closing the door she double checked that her dress' skirt was inside the car.

As she turned to face him she was startled to see hi with a half smile that reached his usually firm hazel eyes.

"You're prepared for work, good." He commented before circling the giant fountain in the middle of the driveway.

Masami felt her heart throb at his indirect compliment.

"Where's the party?" She asked looking out the passenger window. The large houses and lawns faded away to tall buildings and sidewalks in a blinding blur.

"In the Hyuga Hotel's ballroom, downtown." Sasori answered flatly.

Normally Masami wasn't caught off guard when it came to work but there's always a first.

She groaned and slumped in her seat- careful not to ruin her hair. Sasori glanced at her curiously.

"Do I need to know something?" He inquired as they stopped at a red light.

"One of my classmates is a Hyuga." She mumbled. Masami mentally cursed herself for not doing her job earlier. Now she was probably going to work while keeping her cover in front of Hyuga Neji.

"Good."

"Good?" She questioned looking at his calm and even expression.

The traffic light turned green and Sasori hit the gas, he was obviously in a hurry to arrive at the function. But why?

"Yes, because one of your targets is a Hyuga. The second branch family head. The other is a businessman with a debt and is willing to pay it by any means, he'll help circulation." He explained taking a sharp right.

"Then we're in good standing." Masami sighed rubbing her temples. Sasori raised a crimson brow curiously at her.

"That classmate is the son of the Hyuga second branch head." She explained turning her gaze out the passenger window. The setting sun lit the city in a blood orange glow that did the opposite of relax Masami.

"Looks like you're in less trouble than I thought." Sasori said. There was a lightness to his voice that she hadn't heard in months. She missed his humor, his sarcastic remarks that had hidden traces of endearment. Now she was lucky to even see him month to month.

The Hyuga Hotel was large and glamorous, Masami could see why Neji had such a big ego. The ballroom was beautiful with red tapestries, and gold painted walls, but that's all she was given time to notice before Sasori escorted her over to a group of familiar men all dressed in matching black suits. Deidara, blond hair neatly tied back, and Itachi greeted her with soft smiles, while Kakuzu- and all over dark man including his aura- and Yahiko nodded to her. Konan, the blue haired woman on Yahiko's arm avoided eye contact, their bitter feuding already getting to her while Masami ignored her presence.

"Why am I needed if all of you are here?" She directed the question to Itachi, the only one who would answer without insulting her.

"We have our own targets." Itachi answered sliding his left hand into his pocket.

"And you still have yours from yesterday." Sasori added as he pulled his arm away from her. His part as escort was over and now it was Masami's time to get to work.

"So where's this desperate guy I'm after? I prefer my weak prey taken out first, like an appetizer."She smirked looking around the large room. Most of the guests were mingling while some happily spun around the dance floor to the live band the Hyuga's hired.

Itachi pointed to a middle aged man with graying hair and a pudgy physique. He was chatting with another older man that looked like he wasn't enjoying his company.

"Mr. Kaito." Itachi added before Masami turned on her heel to start her work.

As she approached the two men she got into _character_. Megami, the sweet girl who only wants to help, and make men happy. All she had to do was plaster a honey sweet smile on her face, say a few kind words and the men became putty in her hands. Mr. Kaito excused himself and Masami so they could talk alone. It was only a matter of time before he cracked like an egg and grovelled for her help. With a simple gesture from Masami, which included a subtle sway of her hips in a pattern, Sasori joined them with his business smile in place. In minutes Sasori had talked Mr. Kaito into a meeting for Monday and had the man staring at him like he was a god.

"You've become quicker. Ten minutes, much better than your old half hour." Sasori commented after he excused them from Mr. Kaito, but not before slipping him a business card.

"That was when I was 16, and you haven't gone on a hunting with me in over a year and a half." Masami replied crossing her arms. She was so excited to work with Sasori again, but things were different. He was different. What happened to her sensei that held her arm all night at huntings? Now he barely touched her. It was like taking away an addicts drugs.

"True, but I was expecting it much quicker, that man was already falling apart when you walked up to him." Sasori criticized as they stopped by a statue of an owl with stretched wings.

His comment angered Masami, a dangerous thing to do. Her lavender eyes burned up at him as she glared.

"Sensei or not I will hurt you." She hissed between her teeth.

Before Sasori could give a response Masami's name was called. It was a boy her age with long brown hair held back by a black ribbon. His eyes gave his heritage away. Opal colored irises were only ever found in the Hyuga family blood line.

"Hyuga, what an honor." Masami said with a flirtatious smile. She was Megami Masami, instead of just the organization's Megami. The difference was subtle but any member of the Konoha branch could tell. Her eyes would become that of a predator scoping out it's prey and her body language could easily be described as feline ready to pounce.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked eyeing Sasori next to her. He clearly saw the redhead as a threat, and Masami had to bite her tongue to keep keep from laughing.

"I'm here a behalf of my father. This is my escort, Sasori-sensei, my tutor during elementary school." Masami explained gesturing to the red head to her right.

Sasori nodded his greeting to Neji before he gave Masami a look that said she was to start work, again.

"Wanna dance Hyuga?" Masami asked as she walked over to him and gently touched him on the shoulder.

"Only if you can keep up." He smirked taking her hand.

Wit a proud smile Neji led Masami to the dance floor where he claimed the attention of the party as he spun her out and back in. Masami kept pace with him as he twirled them across the floor in a perfect rendition of a waltz. The other guests stopped their conversations to watch the Second Branch head's son dance with a beautiful girl no one knew. When the song ended Neji dipped Masami which caused the slit of her dress to fall aside to show her pale right leg all the way up to her mid- thigh.

"Well what a display." Said a tall man that looked like an older version of Neji, but he had black hair. Hyuga Hizashi approached them with an official smile that reminded Masami of her own father.

"Hyuga-san." Masami greeted with a respectful bow. Hizashi gazed at his son as Neji put a possessive arm around Masami's waist which she didn't pay much attention to.

"May I ask your name?" Hizashi said politely.

"Mochizuki Masami." She said with a light smile.

"Mochizuki?" The older man said as the left side of his mouth curled up in a knowing smirk. Neji noticed his father's expression which struck an unpleasant cord in him.

"I was expecting to talk to your father, but if my son has taken a liking to you, you must be a worthy companion." He commented as he held his hands behind his back and kept his back straight.

"My father sent me in his place. He said having you join his team could benefit you both in not only financial but also productivity. Together the Hyuga Clan and the Mochizuki corporation could have control over more than half of Konoha." Masami explained using her kind yet serious voice that always seemed to make men trust her.

Hizashi thought this over in his head while his face remained serious and firm. Neji waited curiously for his father's answer while Masami knew he couldn't refuse such a sound argument.

"Send over a contract, and we'll have a look." Hizashi finally responded as he turned his back to them. Masami smiled happily while Neji tightened his hold on her waist like he was sporting a trophy.

"Your father has a very talented daughter. You're gifted with words." The older Hyuga complimented over his shoulder before he joined a group of chatting business men.

"Are you done ignoring me?" Neji inquired as he pulled her away from the dancing couples. His hand groped her hip as she looked over at Sasori who had been watching her.

Her face blushed as she turned back to Neji keeping up the Megami Masami facade. She ignored the part of her mind that screamed to stop, to not continue like she would normally, while Sasori-sensei was watching. But no matter who was looking Masami couldn't anger the son of the man she just convinced (tricked) to join her father's line of work. So with a devilish smile she batted her eye lashes and placed her hand on top of his that rested on her hip.

"Ignore you? I couldn't." She replied. "In fact I was hoping you could show me around. _Upstairs_." She whispered into his ear. Lightly brushing her pink lips against his earlobe as she spoke. They were outside of school, and Neji didn't have any special duties at the party since his father was attending, so what excuse could he use to avoid her offer?

To Masami's surprise Neji leaned down and hummed his acceptance in her ear. Not a moment later was he pulling her out of the grand ballroom and into a golden door elevator. He pressed a button inside that took them to the top floor where he unlocked and unnumbered door with a key card from his pocket.

"You came prepared?" She asked raising a prefect brow. Was Hyuga a bigger player than she had thought?

Neji maneuvered the dark room with ease until they entered another room. The door clicked behind them as he pushed her onto a fluffy bed. As he crawled on top of her he answered in a low voice, "This is where I live."

Masami was about to make a sarcastic remark but Neji's hungry lips cut it short. Masami didn't fight his advances instead she reached up around his neck and pulled him closer closing the gap between their bodies. Neji gladly took the gesture as a sign to intensify the situation. He ran his hands down her sides, but paused when the chain of her clutch got in his way, so in a hurried motion he pulled it off her an tossed it at the end of the bed. Their mouths moved together while their tongues battled for dominance, when they parted for air Masami giggled like she was high as a kite.

"Hyu-ga!" She sang pulling on his pale cream color tie that laid over a teal dress shirt. She was in the phase between guilt and acceptance. During this time she does all she can to fill the void that continues to grow in her heart.

"Let's have fun." She purred removing his loosen tie. She dropped it next to her head before removing the clip in her hair that was stabbing at her skull as she laid on her back.

Neji smirked in the dimly lit room- which Masami couldn't tell where the light came from- lowering his mouth to her neck where he started kissing her again. They kissed and rolled around the large bed in foreplay while clothing was slowly tossed to the ground and noises of pleasure escaped lips. Masami had rolled on top of Neji, both panting and ready to start the real fun when her phone rang.

"Ignore it." Neji ordered while rubbing her bare thighs to urge her to continue.

In a normal encounter Masami would have ignored it but tonight she was working and if something happened to one of her fellow workers and she didn't answer she would suffer great consequences. So with a sigh she searched for her clutch practically blind while Neji hissed under his breath.

"Just give me a moment. It won't take long." She said kissing his neck as she gripped her clutch that held her still ringing phone.

"Hello." She said into her phone while Neji shifted into a sitting position so he could reach the hook of her bra.

"Have you finished work?" Came Sasori's deep voice from the receiver. Masami's breath caught in her throat after hearing him.

Why was he calling now? It was obvious she was done with work, he had watched her talk to Hizashi and past peacefully. Why did he call? He had to know what she was doing since she wasn't downstairs with him in the ballroom. So **why**?

"Yes." She answered simply while she pushed Neji's hands away from her white lace strapless bra. He hissed again as he flipped her over so he was straddling her hips. Masami held tight to her phone keeping it to her ear while Sasori spoke again.

"Then shall we go home early? Ice cream is on me." He offered and Masami could picture the look on his face, his mouth turned up in a lopsided smile and his hazel eyes would look bright and gorgeous.

"Mochizuki problem?" Neji asked as he stared down at her. A frown pulled down his face as Masami stared back at his with a blank expression.

"Yeah." She said to both Sasori and Neji. She looked away from the opal eyes that stared at her with bitter confusion.

Into her phone she said quickly, "I'll be in the lobby in ten." Then snapped it shut before looking back at Neji who glared at her. She understood the anger he held, being ditched with your pants down was one of the greatest insults a man could receive to their ego.

"Family emergency." She lied smoothly when he didn't move.

"What?" He demanded narrowing his eyes at her.

"My mother collapsed. Sensei's going to take me to the hospital. Move." She said without breaking eye contact. She had to hurry, Sasori hated to wait around.

Neji took a deep breath before rolling off Masami and onto his back with a groan-like sigh. She pecked his cheek before jumping off the bed and redressed herself while Neji remained silent and motionless on the bed. Once she was ready to leave she looked at him biting her bottom lip.

"Rain check, Hyuga." She said before hurrying out of his room and stumbling through the other room until she was able to leave the suite.

All Masami could think about was Sasori waiting for her. That he wanted to be with her instead of a business party. Her heart clenched at the thought while the voice in her yelled, _"Don't get your hopes up! The pain'll only grow!"_ But Masami didn't listen.

_**Please leave a reveiw so I know what you think. I want to make this the best I can, so input is greatly accepted. Thank you.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Over again

Chapter 3: OVER AGAIN

A smile and a laugh and two pints of ice cream.

Those were Masami's favorite memories throughout elementary school. Sitting in the large den on the faux fur rug eating cookie dough ice cream out of the container while her sensei snacked on plain vanilla. They would talk about her training and progress, but she liked to hear about his work and about his life. It always fascinated er about the places he had been when he was only ten years older than her. She loved seeing him smile at her when she made goofy expressions to his stories.

That's where they sat now, in the den with pints of ice cream in the awkward silence. Masami had changed out of her dress and into grey cotton shorts and an oversize lime green hoodie. Her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail while Sasori had removed his black tie and jacket, and had undone the top three buttons on his dress shirt. Masami could see the strong pale collar bone that peeked out under his open shirt. Her eyes kept flickering to his bare skin while she shoveled spoonfuls of the creamy sweet treat into her mouth.

"How long are you in town this time?" She asked breaking the silence. She rolled onto her back balancing the pint on her stomach as she stared up at the peeked ceiling.

"Don't know." Sasori answered flatly. This almost pleased Masami, but she knew the Boss never gave fore warnings before shipping someone off on an important mission. By tomorrow morning Sasori could be gone and on his way to a far away place without a word of farewell.

"Sen-sei." She hummed looking to her right. He looked down at her and their gazes locked for a moment. Her heart throbbed and the voice in her head stuttered it's argument to just ignore him, which Masami didn't listen to.

"Sensei tell me a story." She sang reaching over to grab his sleeve. With her other hand she removed the ice cream from her stomach and placed it on the hardwood floor. Sasori released an amused sigh as he too set his frozen treat aside.

"What kind of story?" He asked as she took hold of his hand. She squeezed his fingers lightly before cradling his hand against her chest, feeling the weight reassured her that he was really there not just another illusion her brain had conjured up.

"A real one." She answered closing her eyes. She could smell the woody cologne that hung around him; feel the warmth through her hoodie from his palm that warmed her heat; hear the steady rhythm of his breathing.

He didn't pause to think about a story, and Masami already knew that her sensei already had one in mind.

"She was a small child, but never quiet." He began and his voice took a faraway tone. Like he was no longer in the present and was watching what he said play out in front of him. "She loved to cause trouble, but never apologized without being told to do so. The little girl would run away every week, but would be found curled up in the garden asleep with tears staining her rosy cheek. She hated her home, loathed it to no end, but never actually escaped it. She never said why, but she kept a smile on her delicate face whenever anyone asked. Then one day she announced her dedication to her family business, and without warning she climbed the ranks and became the youngest member of the Akatsuki Organization."

Masami waited for the rest of the story, but Sasori was done. That was the whole tale he had for her.

She crawled over to his lap where she laid her head against his legs and looked up at him with empty eyes. His story had been about her, they always were, and it just reminded her that she was just a child to him. Whining about unfair things in life, complaining about issues that didn't actually exist. No matter how she tried she was still a kid to him, so she played up the act.

"What happened to the girl? Is she happy? Is she loved?" She asked staring up at his expressionless face that stared out the window that engulfed the wall across from them. It over looked the backyard that was lit up by dozens of hidden lamps. The fall weather had changed the trees' colors to amber and crimson and the bushes were bare of flowers, it looked like a sad scene that welcomed death.

"The smile stays on her face, but she forces it. As for being loved, I can't imagine that her teammates don't love her. They've watched her grow, seen the good sides of her, and witnessed the bad, but they won't leave her." Sasori answered as he brushed her stray bangs out of her face.

His light touch caused a blaze to shoot across her skin as she closed her eyes again. Such a basis answer. Masami wasn't sure what she was expecting asking such question. Maybe she wanted him to say he cared about her, or that the girl was rotten and soiled and no one could ever love her. If he had said the latter she could truly have given up and only focused on her work without having the nagging voice to tell her she's wrong to want and to hope.

"Sensei I'm a selfish brat." She said making herself comfortable on his lap. He remained silent as she released a childish yawn.

"I'm sorry." She muttered before she slipped into a darkness she hadn't enjoyed in weeks. Before Sasori knew it Masami was snoring softly in his lap like it was the most natural thing in the world to her.

"You're not very subtle Itachi." Sasori said as he stroked Masami's hair. The black haired man stepped into the den, hands in his suit pockets and his dark eyes zeroed in on the sleeping girl.

"She's asleep." Itachi said in a way that sounded like he was pleased. Both men stared down at her for a moment, captivated by how soundly she was sleeping.

"Is she still taking the sleeping pills?" Sasori asked as he took hold of her limp hand that was resting against his knee.

"Every night she feels like sleeping." Itachi answered looking over at the half eaten pint of cookie dough ice cream. Deidara would always offer the treat as a reward to Megami after a successful mission, but she would refuse and remind them that she hated ice cream. Itachi knew better. The cold dairy product brought up memories she wanted to forget when _he_ wasn't around. _He _was the only one who could share the treat with her without her rage emerging and choking the person enjoying the creamy sweetness.

"She's lost more weight." Sasori noted as he weighed her hand in his. It was slimmer with her pale skin stretched over her bony knuckles. He nails were chewed but were painted black to hide the damage.

"She doesn't eat regularly. It's a fight to get her to go to school. There's not a cell in her body that respects herself." Itachi explained looking down at the redhead who stared at their Megami, their Goddess of the Akatsuki. She had refused the title Hime, saying a name like that brought to mind a pure hearted girl, and that she herself was far from pure.

"Can you blame her?" Sasori said flatly as he placed the back of her hand against his lips, not in a kiss but to feel her warmth. It was dim almost cold, but there was a warmth to her touch that Sasori used to tel himself she was still alive.

"She was brought into a world of filth. Born into a family of murderers and gangsters. Taught to kill at the age of ten, and became a assassin at thirteen, what respect should she have growing up like that?" Sasori challenged lowering her hand to her side.

"She still has her humanity. She knows right from wrong and can still act upon them accordingly." Itachi stated. His black eyes glared at the redhead with growing hatred. It was Sasori-dono that could relax the stressed Megami. Only he could get her to admit her weaknesses. Always only him, and not Itachi- Masami's guardian for the past ten years.

"But for how much longer?" Sasori flatly questioned as Masami groaned in her sleep. Her face scrunched up creasing her forehead, but as Sasori stroked her cheek her expression relaxed and her soft snoring picked back up.

Itachi turned his back to his superior anger hidden behind a blank expression. "Boss called me. He's furious that you're not answering your phone." He explained over his shoulder. "You leave for Suna in the morning. I won't say a word to her."

"You never do, Uchiha. You're selfish in that way." Sasori stated as Itachi started to leave the room. He paused in the doorway fists clenched in his pockets.

"that makes me human." He replied darkly over his shoulder before leaving Megami behind to rest in the lap of a man who will disappear from her before she can even open her eyes. He knew what tomorrow would entail; silent anger, empty eyes, and a ghost like smile to cover the pain.

Masami was an addict who just had a taste of her beloved drug and tomorrow she would go through excruciating withdrawal bringing her closer to the edge of insanity that she was barely fighting off.

"Masami-chan!" Rock Lee exclaimed as he greeted her at the door of their classroom. She cringed away from his loud voice as she pushed past him so she could get to her seat. Her head pounded with the pain she was trying to ignore since she woke up in her bed alone.

Alone.

Just like she thought, Sasori was gone again without a word of his leave. Itachi had been there prepared to force her to get ready for school, but he didn't have to. Masmai, zombie-like, climbed out of bed and got into the shower running scolding hot water. Itachi had to adjust the temperature for her as she just stood there accepting the pain. She didn't move for an hour as the water rained down over her. Itachi had to call the maid Sari to help Masami wash and prepare for the day. Once she was ready he drove her to school in his dark red Bentley.

Sitting at her desk Masami laid her head against the cool smooth surface waiting for the sarcastic comment she knew would come from the Uchiha sitting several seats behind her. Instead someone tapped her shoulder, and she half expected to be Lee with a huge list of questions, but she was met with a firm stare.

"Hyuga." Masami nodded as she sat up.

"Family issues really that bad?" He halfheartedly inquired as she released a shaky sigh.

Looking back up at him Masami gave him a half smile that didn't reach her eyes." Worse than you can imagine." She said keeping the smile in place. The expression sent a chill down Neji's spine.

"I'll make it up to you. I'm very good to my word." She winked at him, promising to finish what they had started the night before.

"I know you will be. We're talking about me after all." Neji said as his ego inflated smile pulled his mouth.

"Oh god." Sasuke groaned behind them and two sets of eyes glared at him.

"Jealous Uchiha?" Masami sneered boredly. The younger brother of Itachi wasn't worth her time, after all he had the world's weirdest brother-complex. One moment he would want to see Itachi the he would want him dead, but Masami figured it was an act to get her guardian's attention.

"Of what? An egotistical asshole, and a bi polar slut. Yeah I'm ringing with jealousy." Sasuke retorted sarcastically. Rolling his navy blue eyes to exaggerate his annoyance.

"Why you-" Neji began to fight back but was cut off by Masami's sharp laugh that drew every one's attention to the trio.

"Your onii-chan wouldn't approve of such words Sa-su-ke." She laughed like she was losing her hold on her sanity. Neji stared at her with wide eyes while Sasuke for a moment looked hurt and scared, but his expression changed so fast Masami almost believed she imagined it.

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed adverting his eyes.

"Oh right you don't know how he can be so strict." She teased darkly causing the audience she had gathered to look away scared for themselves.

Dangling his brother in front of him was Masami's greatest weapon against Sasuke, and she enjoyed every minute of it. Not because she could, but because Sasuke flaunted his girlfriend around like his love life was perfect while hers was at the bottom of a black hole- not that he even knew that.

"Mochizuki ignore the lower class. He knows nothing." Neji said turning his back to Sasuke. Masami and Sasuke held gazes for a moment hatred and loathing sparked between them until he looked away. Feeling victorious she turned around in her chair just in time to see Kakashi stroll in, late as usual.

More tests filled the school day which allowed Masami to fill her aching head with mind numbing facts.


	4. Chapter 4: Pathetic

_**Please leave a review. I really want to make this story the best I can and I would love some feedback so I can make that happen. Thank you. Tell your friends.**_

Chapter 4:

PATHETIC

The wind blew through the trees rattling leaves loose so they could rain down around the garden. Masami laid in a pile of raked gold and red and purple dead foliage staring up at the grey cloudy sky that seemed to mock her. The moon and stars above could see Sasori-sensei, knew where he was while she remained in the dark. They knew if he was safe or in danger, while she was stuck with the constant worry until word travelled to her of his condition. She hated the secrecy of the Akatsuki. Hated that no one was allowed outside contact when on a mission unless it aided in it's completion. But no matter what she hated or how much, she obeyed the rules she had pounded into her head after accepting the family tradition.

The autumn air chilled her exposed skin. All Masami wore was a plain orange slip that she had planned to wear to bed, but she didn't want to sleep. It seemed impossible to do when her heart felt hollow and her chest wanted to cave in. The cold air she breather burned her throat and lungs, the pain was pleasant. She was reminded that pain could block her mind, numb the thoughts that wanted to take over and torture her in ways that were beyond painful. She wanted the pain to take away the empty feeling that pushed against her chest.

"Megami!" Called Itachi as he ran across the lawn. Crisp leaves crunching under his shoes. HE knelt beside her and grabbed her closest hand, it was ice cold, and in the light of the garden lamps he could see the skin looked faintly purple.

"How long have you been out here" He demanded pulling her into a sitting position. The leaves she was laying on clung to her hair and shift under her as Itachi lifted her.

"I watched the sunset." She replied flatly. Her lifeless voice caught attention. He looked into her lavender eyes to see them glazed over looking right through him.

_'It was lovely.'_

Echoed Sasori's voice in her head, but to her it sounded like it come from next to her.

"Wasn't it." She agreed snapping her head around to see a darkly dressed Sasori that sat next to her. Itachi stared at her with furrowed brows. She was hallucinating again about _him_. Her relapse was worse than he had expected.

_'So you enjoyed it?'_

The fake Sasori asked with a gentle smile.

"Of course I did. You were here, but you didn't say anything. You need to tell me when you're here." Masami said playfully to the Sasori only she could see.

"Megami." Itachi said firmly but she didn't hear him over her illusion, so he tried again. "Masami." Again nothing as she smiled at a man who wasn't there.

"Masami, he's not here! He's gone." Itachi said darkly as he shook her cold shoulders. She looked at him now. Her eyes still held the glazed look about them as she stared at him. Her lower lip trembled as she looked back to where Sasori had just been to see the spot empty. No proof anyone had been sitting there just a moment ago.

"But. . . But. . ." Masami stuttered as Itachi lifted her bridal style. The movement sent the leaves in her hair cascading back to the earth. She looked back at him desperation rearranging her expression. Itachi's heart clenched and he cursed under his breathe at the cause of Masami's pained expression while he carried her to the house.

"I was alone?" She whispered heartbroken.

"You're not alone. You're never alone." He stated firmly as he stormed into the house shooting glares at the maids that had let their master's daughter practically freeze. "I'm with you. Deidara is, and so is Kakuzu. You have plenty of people that will always stay by you."

Itachi carried Masami all the way to her room where he placed her in bed and wrapped her in layers of thick blankets to warm her up. He sat on the edge of her bed worried about her body temperature and her mental health. The illusions were getting worst. Would there come a time when Itachi couldn't pull her out of her fantasies? He suppressed the thought as Masami looked up at him.

"Can a child like me be loved?" She asked in a nervous whisper. Her eyes were cold and distant as she stared at him, waiting, anticipating that his answer would be _no_.

"You're not a child." He began as he touched her right cheek. "You are a talented and beautiful adult."

"But can I be loved? Am i pretty enough for him? Did I do something wrong and it made him mad?" She shot up grabbing the front of his shirt. "Am I tainted and that's why I've been over looked?" Masami's eyes had widened in fear as she clung desperately to Itachi like a life raft that kept her from drowning in her own mind. The thoughts she had locked away had spilled out like a tsunami ready to end her in a terror and bitterness.

**Smack!**

The sound of Itachi's slap echoed in the now silent room. Masami's jaw hung slack in utter shock from the calm and collected Itachi's action. He had never raised a hand to her before, barely ever yelled either. Looking back at his face she could see the anger in his eyes. Her hands fell away from his shirt and limply into her lap.

"That fool doesn't matter so quit worrying about him." Itachi said firmly.

Masami continued to stare at him while her brain caught up to her, and just like that her signature smirk crawled across her face, but her eyes stayed cold.

"Then tell me the truth Itachi." She challenged as she trailed her still cold pointer finger along his strong jaw line.

He grabbed her hand without breaking eye contact. "I love you, Megami." He replied with a serious expression. Masami pulled her hand free from him as she climbed into his lap.

As she played with the clean collar of his dress shirt she whispered, "Say it again."

"I love you, Megami." Itachi repeated placing a hand to her lower back.

"Again." She cooed burying her face against his firm chest.

"I love you." HE said cradling her cold body to him. He pulled the blankets back so he could lay the freezing girl down to sleep, but she wouldn't release his shirt.

"Again." She said with a broken smile. He nails dug into the fabric of his shirt threatening to rip it to shreds.

Itachi leaned over Masami with steady eyes that caused her hands to loosen as he placed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "I love you." His hot breath tickled her cheek as he pulled back.

"Again, and again, and again." She ordered. And he did until it became a chant. While he repeated the sentiment he searched his coat pockets for a bottle.

It rattled like a maraca as he opened the lid and shook out two tiny white pills into his palm.

He closed the small orange bottle and returned it to his pocket before setting the pills on his tongue. Masami didn't fight as Itachi put his mouth to hers and forced her to swallow the pills. When she did he let his mouth linger on hers for an extra moment then pulled away.

"I love you, Megami." He whispered as her hands fell from his shirt.

Itachi got to his feet as Masami rolled onto her side so she could stare out her open door. He walked away from her to let her rest, but she called his name in such a cold and angry way he spun on his heel to look at her. Her lavender eyes laughed at him as her mouth was turned down in a frown that morphed her features into a child's untrusting mask.

"Ever lie to me again and I will kill you." She stated with such seriousness that he held his breath.

"Leave." She ordered when she saw he was about to correct her. With a pause and a light sigh of exhaustion Itachi turned around leaving her in a darkening room as he shut the door behind him cutting off the hall light.

All too soon Masami was forced into a drug induced slumper. Unlike the pleasant darkness she experienced the other night, she was welcomed to a crimson world. It dripped with the thick intimidating color, even her hands were drenched in the pigment. She tried to wipe it away but it only caused more layers of the slick substance to coat her hands. The sickening scent of metal and salt suffocated her as her bare feet were being pulled into a crimson puddle. She tried to scream for help but all that came out was a waterfall of blood. She could taste the gut turning liquid as it continued to pour from her lips.

After what seemed like hours Masami stopped fighting the forever staining crimson as it swallowed her. Filling all her senses with it's presence. Her lungs were engulfed with it like it was water and she was a fish, but with each breathe she gaged and convulsed for real oxygen that would sooth the desperate demon in her that screamed for her to fight on. But she couldn't. Her will for life was fading just like her eyesight. She stared at her crimson painted hand through the thick liquid. She could barely see the outline of her fingers as she flexed them to check that they were still there. They were, but like the setting sun the only thing Masami could see was the haunting color that was always going to stain her life.

The Akatsuki Konoha headquarters were located downtown in the warehouse district. Several gray buildings held weapons and products, while others held vehicles and prisons. One warehouse was made of brick and had no street level windows was dedicated to interrogation. Masami never entered any of those builds, she wasn't allowed. Not by her father or the Boss, but by every member that worked in the Konoha division. She suspected it had to do with Itachi and him overstepping his role as her guardian. But Masami didn't really care as long as she could waster away her weekends at HQ.

On the fifth floor lounging on an expensive gray leather sofa was Masami, Her feet on the back of the sofa as her head dangled over the edge of the cushion, her plum purple hair touched the cream colored carpet in gathering pools. Her eyes stared at the plasma TV trying to focus on whatever program was playing, but she had no interest in it at all. In fact she was cursing herself for wearing a skirt while sitting in such a position. The last thing she needed was the Boss or her father stopping by and catching her doing something disrespectful at their place of work. But no matter her worries she didn't change her position.

Without warning something tickled the bottom of her left foot. Reflexively she kicked at the object with all her strength while her hands pressed against the floor. With a quick flex of her muscles Masami shot over the back of the couch connecting with a firm object. In the blink of an eye Masami stood over a body while her right hand gripped around their throat.

"Relax Megami." Choked Deidara. A joking smile on his face as his sky blue eyes stared up at her.

"Dei-kun." She hissed annoyed as she released his throat. She stayed standing over him glaring down as he chuckled amused. "Don't sneak up on me, fool." She said straightening her back.

"Megami." He snickered looking up. She followed his eyes to her jean skirt, and from his angle he had a clear view of her panties.

"Perv." She stated between her teeth as she kicked him across the face with her thigh high socked foot.

He groaned in pain as she walked away from him and around the sofa to sit back down. A moment later he got to his feet moving his jaw to cheek if it was broken, it wasn't. He knew he had gotten lucky that Masami didn't take the kick seriously. If she did he would have been out cold or even dead.

"What do you want?" Masami asked him as he leaned across the back of the couch, head next to hers.

"I have today off, yeah." He said with a wide grin. She didn't look at him, but he could see her roll her lavender eyes.

"The strip clubs aren't open at this time of day." Masami informed. There was a thin layer of humor to her words, but the dark way she spoke hid it. Deidara put his big hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair like she was a child. He wanted to lighten her mood, even just a little.

"Megami let's go have fun, yeah." He smiled at her. Masami turned her head to look at him with a raised brow.

"Not like that." He added with a faint blush.

"What is it?" She sighed giving up before the blonde could start whining and begging her for some ridiculous demand. With a snicker Deidara jumped over the back of the couch landing next to her with a light squeak from the springs.

"Let's go for a ride, yeah. My new bike just came in and I'm dying to take it out." HE explained bouncing on the cushion like an over excited child.

"Go by yourself." She sighed leaning away from him. Her head was pounding and his loud voice wasn't helping. Even though she had received a full night's sleep she felt exhausted, and the dark crescent moons under her eyes were proof of that.

Deidara started listing out reasons why he didn't want to go without her, but Masami wasn't listening. She was in her head thinking back to last night with Itachi. He had sworn that others loved her, and she was completely sure he was lying. She looked at Deidara's moving mouth without hearing him, and a sly smirk pulled at her lips.

"Dei-kun." She sang cutting him off. He looked surprised at her sudden change in mood.

"Yeah?" HE questioned cautiously. Masami was known for snapping on people- especially Deidara- in an instant so her kind tone only caused hi to worry about his safety.

Her smile sweetened as she trail her finger tips along the reddening cheek she had kicked in a gentle caress. "Do you love me?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

The question caught Deidara completely off guard. His mind went blank for a moment before he sputtered, "O-Of cou-course. Yeah!"

"Really?" She pouted not believing him. His lightly tanned skin flushed at her reaction. She looked so innocent and cute to him that he over looked the devil horns making themselves visible.

"I love our Megami." He assured her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Pulling her close he nuzzled her neck and whispered, "I lo-ve you."

"Dei-kun." She sang again, and he took his name as a sign to keep going. When he started she pushed him away with a sinister cackle. His clear blue eyes looked at her lavender ones in confusion. Her push had sent him down against the cushions while Masami knelt over him.

"You don't love me." She told him flatly. Her expression was almost robotic as she continued. "Filthy pieces of trash don't receive love. It's natures way." She stated as she got to her feet.

Deidara's mouth opened to say something but closed. That repeated twice as Masami walked through the small kitchen area sat behind the sofa. She stopped at the only exit to the room, a tall thick gray metal door.

"But Dei-kun I don't need love. I look forward to our next _dirty encounter_." She added with a heartless smile that he couldn't see. He stayed laying on the sofa worried and confused as Megami left the room.

Itachi was right. Masami had relapsed after seeing Sasori and it was progressing to dangerous levels. She was hurting herself to block out the pain she felt over him, Deidara didn't like it. Their Megami was suppose to be a devilish woman with a kind heart. Now she was self destructing, and pushing the people that cared about her away so she didn't take them down with her.


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble

Chapter 5: TROUBLE

The man panted and cried in pain as both drool and blood streamed down his chin. One of his eyes had begun to swell shut, and the twine that held his wrist bit into the flesh causing beads of blood to paint the tan fibers a nasty red. He coughed a thick mist of crimson across his gray dress pants. Masami watched him with cruel eyes as he lifted his beaten head to look at her with his one good eye.

"Ready to speak Maboroshi?" She demanded grabbing a fist full of his light brown hair that was matted with his blood. He glared up at her and sent a wad of spit and blood in her direction. She dodged it and grabbed at his throat with her free hand.

"Who have you been selling our secrets to?" She hissed squeezing his trachea making him gasp for air. The wooden chair he was placed in creaked against his thrashing body as it fought for oxygen.

"Talk." She ordered in a bone chilling tone as she removed her hands from him. His head drooped forward against his chest as he coughed and gaged on air and blood.

"I . . . I don't kn-know." He panted giving in. Maboroshi Kisuke, weak from nearly twelve hours of intense interrogation inside his own home. His wife already laid dead in their bedroom with a hole in her head, if one didn't look too carefully she could have past as a still sleeping person.

"What do you mean?" She hissed as she circled him, like a lioness circling her prey.

"Never saw his face, or asked for a name. He paid well." Kisuke said in a choppy sentences. His broad shoulders shook like they were made of paper.

"Where did you meet?"

"All over town."

"Organization?"

"No idea."

"Then my business is done." Masami stated with a distasteful smile. She stood behind the tired and broken man who had once been a strong member of the Anbu wing of the organization.

"Lord Pein is going to fall." Kisuke laughed bitterly as Masami's fingers closed around his jaw. With one swift motion she snapped his neck to the left and a dull crack sounded. A groan escaped his bloody mouth as she released his head. It lulled forward like a broken bobble head doll.

He was dead.

Her assignment complete.

Masami removed her leather gloves and placed them in her black duffel bag that held her gun and other weapons of interrogation. As she exited the house that was located in an average suburban neighborhood she pulled out her cell phone and hit the speed dial. The line only rang once before she was greeted with her nickname. She walked down the perfect sidewalk enjoying the cool air on her bare flushed arms. Maboroshi's house had been blazing to increase the uncomfortable situation. Seat clung to her hair and the back of her black blouse, while the front was splattered with her victims blood that couldn't be seen on the dark fabric, but she knew it was there.

"I need a clean up crew. The Maboroshi's are no longer a problem." She said with a smirk. The sky above was dark blue as the quarter moon glowed over head, showing Masami it was late at night again. She had arrived at her assignment just after midnight and spent the whole day trying to get him to talk, but it yielded no usable results.

"Anything to report?" Kakuzu asked in his rough gargled voice. Hearing it over the phone made it sound like there was static on his end.

"He admitted to betrayal, but he didn't know who it was." She answered turning left onto a darker street that led away from the sleeping families.

"Is that all?" He questioned.

""Lord Pein is going to fall."" She quoted and she could hear the intimidating man release a long groan.

"Good work, Megami. Go get some sleep." He said before he hung up. She let a dark laugh escape her lips as she hit the end button.

"Yeah right." She muttered as she dialed another number.

2:21 a.m.

Masami was neck deep in a marble tub full of hot water tinted pink. Her purple hair was cleaned and pulled into a bun high on her head. Her lids were closed but she could feel the steady gaze of the nearly black eyes that watched her every move. Itachi was leaning against the matching white marble sink across from the hadn't left her side since he picked her up after her assignment. She didn't care. She knew what he was watching for; waiting for the moment she would crash after seeing so much blood. After taking two lives without batting an eye.

"Towel." She said holding out her right hand. Without speaking Itachi walked over to a large towel rack retrieved a fluffy mint green towel and handed it to her. Standing, Masami wrapped the towel around her and stepped out of the tub. She barely made it across the tile floor before Itachi grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. He pulled the towel aside to look at her stomach.

"You lied." He accused as he inspected the two inch wide bleeding gash that sat between her left pelvic bone and her belly button.

"Huh, didn't even notice." She lied as the crimson liquid trickled down her skin. Itachi glared up at her for a moment before he pressed the towel against the wound. He lead her to her bedroom where he had her lay on the bed while he hurried to retrieve the medical kit that sat on her bookshelf.

"Are you mad?" Masami asked as he began cleaning her wound. His silence spoke volumes. Uchiha Itachi was upset at her, but she didn't understand why. It was a small injury common to get while on her missions.

After he placed the bandages over the gash Masami touched his retreating hand. His eyes flicked to her face, skimming over her bare body along the way.

"Do you hate me now?" She whispered gripping his hand. Her lavender eyes begged for an answer as tears gathered on her lower lashes. What kind of answer she wanted he couldn't tell. Fear, hope, misery, and anxiety bounced around inside of her as she waited pulling his hand away. He turned to cleaning up the medical kit as Masami stared at the ceiling. Her body was still exposed as she laid on her bloody mint green towel.

Itachi put the plastic container back onto the bookshelf, then turned back to her. Tears streamed down her cheeks like pearls as their eyes met.

"Itachi." She choked against a sob. "Don't leave tonight." She begged as she sat up hand out stretched to him. Her fingers trembled as he intertwined his warm ones through hers. He climbed onto the bed still holding her hand as he laid next to her.

Masami, ignoring the sting of her injury scrambled into his chest, burying her face into his white dress shirt. Her warm tears soaked through the fabric as her shoulders shook from silent cries. When she pulled back she pressed her mouth to his in a tear stained desperate kiss. Itachi returned her action with affection, gently stroking her cheek with his free hand while he straddled her hips.

"Itachi." She cried when he pulled back for air. Her broken tone pierced his heart, so to stop the horrible sound he kissed her again, and again. Until their limbs were tangled together in sweaty panting Ecstasy.

4:16 a.m.

Itachi's throaty snore filled the otherwise silent room as Masami watched his bare chest rise and fall steadily. She was exhausted, but her weary eyes wouldn't close knowing what awaited her inside her mind. The striking crimson that coated the world. She wanted the darkness that allowed her to relax, she needed it. And she knew get it.

Reaching across Itachi to grab her cellphone off the steel and glass nightstand. She hit the number on speed dial then pressed the phone to her ear. It rang, and rang, and rang. She pulled it away from her ear and stared at the darkening screen as it continued to ring. She knew he wouldn't answer, not while on a mission, but she still had to try.

Her thumb moved to press 'end', but a deep familiar voice sounded from the speaker. Itachi stirred, but she pressed a kiss to his forehead and he relaxed starting his snoring again. She carefully crawled out of the bed and tiptoed into the adjoining bathroom locking herself inside as the voice sounded again.

"Sensei?" She breathed into the receiver. Her heart froze as she waited for him to speak.

"What is it?" He asked. The darkness to his tone scared her, almost making her regret calling him.

Almost.

"I'm sorry." She said sliding to the floor of her bathroom. She flinched at the tender skin around her cut as she pulled her knees to her chest.

"Why are you calling, Masami?" He inquired losing the anger in his tone. She loved his kind voice that called her name. It soothed her muscles better than any drug.

"I missed you, Sasori-sensei." She admitted childishly. She rested her chin on her knees as she closed her eyes picturing him as he spoke.

"It's only been four days." He pointed out and Masami could see- in her mind- how his left brow would raise questionly.

"Five." She corrected softly.

"Five." He agreed.

They lapsed into silence. Listening to the other one breath until Sasori spoke up.

"Go to bed, Masami. You had a long day with Maboroshi, go to sleep." He said in his deep yet gentle voice that melted her bones.

"Who told you about that?" She asked unsurprised. She was below Sasori in ranks so he could easily know what she was doing by asking someone between their positions.

"Kakuzu." He answered flatly.

"Sensei." She said opening her eyes. "Come home soon." She begged as she got to her feet.

"Goodnight Masami." He said ending the call. The line buzzed in her ear as his words happily echoed in her head.

She closed her phone with a pleased smile as she left the dark bathroom for her warm bed that was waiting for her. When she looked up she was startled by Itachi sitting on the edge of the bed staring at her with his dark steady gaze. She said nothing as she walked over to her bed, setting her phone on the nightstand along the way. As she climbed into the bed Itachi glanced at his patch work then looked away displeased. Masami looked down to see the bandages damp with blood. The cut must have reopened when she was on the phone. She ignored it as she laid on her side facing Itachi.

They didn't move of say anything. They both knew what she did. She called another man after they had sex. Not just some random guy, but the man that constantly irritated Itachi because of his hold on Masami. She was sure he would get to his feet and leave her, but he heaved a sigh as he rejoined her under the warm blankets. She wiggled into his arms pressing her forehead against his firm muscular chest.

"Itachi," She whispered against his skin. He made s strangled moan in the back of his throat as he pulled her closer to him. She closed her eyes taking in his scent, mint gum masking the tobacco from the cigarettes he sercetly smokes when she's not around.

"Do you love me?" She asked planting a kiss to his collarbone.

"Yes." He simply answered holding her even tighter, almost crushing her to his body.

That night Masami managed to sleep hours at a time without drowning in the crimson prison. Itachi was there each time she startled awake gasping for air, and each time he calmly soothed her back to sleep. The pattern continued until around ten o'clock when Masami couldn't take it anymore. They both dressed and went their separate ways, each with their own work to do. Each pretending Itachi was still nothing but a guardian to her.


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbye

_**Before I start this next chapter I just want to thank ShadowColorAcid for all the positive reviews. I really appreciate it :) I hope others are enjoying it just as much.**_

_**Now back to your program :p**_

Chapter 6: GOODBYE

It had started out like any other mission, silently execute a traitorous member of the organization, then leave the mess for the clean up crew. But when Masami called Itachi to pick her up he had said "We'll be there." instead of "I'll." She didn't understand it until she climbed into the backseat of one of the uniform black Mercedes the Akatsuki use to keep their presence a secret. She wasn't alone. Sitting behind Itachi was a woman that demanded attention with just a gaze. That gaze looked at Masami with satisfaction upon seeing the crimson stains on her forearms. The same lavender eyes, but paired with knee length black beautifully weaved and pinned to her head.

"Mother." Masami greeted respectfully as Itachi turned onto the highway.

"Masami." Mochizuki Hitomi replied with a devilish smirk.

"What brings you into town?" Masami asked looking in the rear view mirror to meet Itachi's eyes. His expression told her that the situation wasn't as bad as she had expected.

Hitomi reached into her right breast pocket of her too tight navy blue blouse and pulled out a white pack of cigarettes. She tapped one out and popped it between her black lips. "Business." She answered around her cigarette that bobbed as she spoke. Replacing the carton back into her pocket she retrieved a jewel encrusted lighter from her left breast pocket and lit the paper. The smell of smoke and tobacco filled the car as she exhaled. Itachi pressed a button from up front lowering her window so the car emptied of smoke.

"Is dad here too?" Masami asked watching the back of Itachi's head just so she wouldn't glare at her mother. The woman had been known to hit puppies if they looked at her the wrong way.

A teeth rattling cackle left Hitomi's lips as a silver streams of smoke blew out the window. "That man is too busy with meetings to even remember we exist." She laughed holding the burning white stick between her pointer and middle finger.

"Good to know the flaming passion of marriage still burns in your hearts." Masami muttered sarcastically.

"Just wait until you're stuck in a marriage based on business transactions."Hitomi hissed between her perfect white teeth that clenched the end of her cigarette.

The rest of the drive was made in silence, but Itachi didn't take them home, instead they had arrived at headquarters. As they left the elevator on the fourteenth floor Hitomi was practically tackled by Hidan, a silver haired man that rarely left the interrogation warehouse. Hitomi kicked at the huge man's chest sending him head first into the wood paneled wall across from the elevator. Itachi and Masami stayed behind Hitomi as the tall woman stalked towards the man that leaned against the wall with an amused grin.

"Jashin, I've missed a good challenge." Hidan laughed as Hitomi put her hands on her hips. Their purple eyes stared at each other as Itachi escorted Masami out of the elevator and out of danger.

"Still as psycho as ever, huh onii-chan?" Hitomi smirked as she stared at her older brother.

Hitomi and Hidan were so alike when it came to their lust for blood shed, and their fowl language, but Hitomi had a better handle on her temper than he did.

"Somethings never change." Hidan sneered as they started an intense battle for dominance in the wide hallway.

"You might want to have Shizune on standby." Masami said to Itachi as they walked down the hall towards the bedrooms. "My uncle's gonna need some serious medical attention." She added as he pulled out his phone. The groans and clash of battle sounded behind them as the siblings enjoyed their reunion.

That night Masami stayed at the Akatsuki Headquarters with her beaten and bloody uncle, her overly arrogant mother, and her head in the toilet. Itachi hovered worriedly beside her as he held her sweaty damp hair out of her face while she emptied her stomach into the white porcelain. He shoulders shook in dry heaves when there was nothing left to expel from her body.

"What did you eat today?" Itachi asked helping her to the sink to rinse out her mouth.

"It was probably the school food. It's never been good to me." She tried to joke as she turned the cold water on. She gargle several mouthfuls of water before the acidic taste finally left her tongue. She tried to walk out of Itachi's bathroom, but she staggered and like a ghost Itachi appeared at her side steadying her.

"Megami you haven't been to school in over a month." Itachi said slowly as he wrapped a strong arm around her waist. She looked up at him like he was crazy as he half dragged her from the bathroom.

"Than where was I all day?" She challenged as she was sat on the edge of his bed that was covered in black and red satin sheets.

"You were in the study doing paper work." Itachi explained kneeling in front of her so he could look into her eyes. Her brows furrowed not recollecting the past events she was told.

She scoffed and looked away from him as she raked her fingers through her hair. "Don't joke Itachi." She said halfheartedly. She knew he didn't have a sense of humor, but she fluidly remembered going to school and being annoyed by Rock Lee.

Itachi took a deep breath as he caressed her right cheek, smoothing the skin under her eye-where dark half moons seemed to be permanently fixed- with his thumb. He released the breath slowly as he searched for the proper question to ask without upsetting her anymore.

"How do you feel?" He settled for as he got to his feet. His hand dropped to his side as she pulled away to crawl under the satins sheets. The soft fabric against her bare arms and legs reminded her that she was in an adults bed. A man's room.

"Like I just made-out with your toilet." Her sarcasm had made an appearance regularly over the last few weeks, keeping her _partners_ at bay. Even Itachi had been kept at arms length after their last night together.

Masami refused to attend school more and more while taking on more jobs from Lord Pein. Most days she would lock herself in her father's study and stare out the window at the early falling snow. Winter was approaching, the horrid holidays trailing after it.

"Try to sleep." He said turning for the door. Masami laughed humorously into the pillow. The lost sound caused him to freeze with his hand outstretched for the knob.

"Itachi why do you suggest the impossible." She smirked at him as she adjusted the collar of the gray shirt he lent her since she had no clothes at HQ.

"Because one day I hope it'll be possible." He replied with such seriousness Masami's smirk wavered. She knew Itachi cared for her on some level, but it always confused her why he acted so strongly on his feelings.

"Goodnight Uchiha." She sneered pulling the blankets over her head so she could no longer see his back.

During the rest of the night Masami made many rushed trips to the bathroom dry heaving and washing cold water over her flushed face and neck. Around six o'clock the nausea finally past, but she still couldn't will her eyes to close. She wanted to rest. She needed it. Needed to shed the feeling of constant airiness that had taken over her body. Reality had started to look and feel like a bittersweet dream she couldn't escape. The longer she waited for the comforting darkness to wash over her the more she hated the people around her that couldn't bring it. She tried calling _him_ again, but he didn't answer. Not the week after that or the one after that or the one after that. Her nerve were already on edge and his unknown whereabouts were threatening to push her over.

Itachi never returned to his room, and was no where to be found on the fourteenth floor, but her mother was. She leaned against the wall across from the elevator next to the indent that Hidan's head made yesterday. Hitomi wore a tight powder blue dress that stopped just above her knees, over top she wore a floor sweeping white knitted sweater. Hugging her sculpted calves were black heeled boots. The whole outfit put Masami's pathetic over sized shirt to shame. She had been taught to always look her best when at HQ, to never put the Mochizuki name to shame.

Masami's mother looked down the hall to her with a gaze of disgust. Masami bit her tongue before she could say something that would get her beaten.

"You are definitely your father's child." Was all Hitomi said before she looked away from her daughter. The jab had become less enraging over the last few years when she had caught her mother leaving an organization member's room with smeared makeup and wrinkle clothes.

Hitomi pushed off the wall and stepped over to the elevator. Without a glance she stated, "Uchiha went to get you clothes. There's an important meeting this afternoon."

The meeting room was no different than a conference hall in a company. A long table with padded chairs along the sides. Itachi sat next to her while the other higher up Akatsuki members were gathered around the table. Masami's mother sat several seats away ignoring her child's presence. Everyone was there from Kisame and Hidan from the interrogation section to Zetsu head of the information gathering unit. Everyone, but Sasori. His mission was probably keeping him away, Masami figured.

When Nagato, a.k.a. Pein, arrived everyone became tense and silent. He was flanked by Konan and Yahiko, his oldest friends whose faces looked too serious. Nagato started talking about a dealing in another country and how it turned out to be a trap without a greeting. It wasn't until Itachi gripped her hand that she noticed her own shaking.

"We lost many underlings, but none as important as Akasuna no Sasori."

Everything after that was a blur to Masami. The walk to the car; the ride home; Itachi dragging her away from the ledge of her balcony screaming and crying.

She spent the next several days dialing _his_ number and waiting for him to answer. She believed it was a horrible joke that had to end at some point. Sasori had to be alive, he was too skilled and smart to be killed in a trap. When her cellphone died she chucked it across her room. It collided with her vanity mirror shattering the glass into hundreds of sharp shards. She watched the glittering silver glass rain across her carpet with dead eyes. Her chest felt raw like someone had clawed out her heart and left an empty shell behind.

Carts of food came and left untouched unless Itachi had forced her to swallow something. Weeks past as Masami keep herself locked in her room like she was in a coma. Itachi had ordered the maids to get her to walk around while he wasn't there. When he was he talked to her, helped her stay as human as possible. Her eyes never looked at him always past, to the illusion she smiled at. The maids told him that she would talk to herself all day like she was having fun, but when Itachi arrived she would go silent. She was hiding Fake Sasori from him, so he wouldn't take him away again. It was all she had left.

A mere fantasy of a man.


	7. Chapter 7: Holidays

_**Please excuse how slightly pathetic this chapter is. It's the bridge that will make the next one make much more sense. Plus I feel that Masami needs a chapter to just explain how she feels. So enjoy, and please review. They are greatly appreciated and encouraged.**_

Chapter 7: HOLIDAYS

To the world Christmas is a joyous and beautiful time of the year. People become kind to each other, and children don't fight with their parents. Beneath all the happy smiles and off key carols crawled the humans true motive: greed. They all became good and caring people just for their own selfish desires. Below the sweet candy coatings wriggles the rotting being that is truly human, and all Masami could see in the mirror was the disgusting layer below her skin that screamed her faults into her ears like piercing knifes.

_"You're selfish!"_

_"Ugly!"_

_"Pathetic!"_

_"Worthless!"_

They all yelled at her in hissing groans that flooded her mind. She was doing better at ignoring them, but when she was alone they would claw at her. Reminding her that _he_ was gone, but if she squeezed her eyes and focused, he would appear. Crimson hair tousled to perfection, and hazel eyes that only looked at her. His voice was deep and soothing as they talked the days away. . . Until Itachi would arrive.

On Christmas Fake Sasori was never given a chance to appear with Itachi's constant presence at Masami's side. He had her dress for Christmas morning, open all the presents her father hired a Secretary to buy for her, and had her eat an entire meal. By seven Masami was exhausted and all she had said the whole day was "Morning." Itachi had carried Masami back to her room when she stopped acknowledging his presence.

"Masami-chan," Itachi sighed as he sat on the edge of her bed. Elbows on his knees and his face resting in his hands, Masami watched as the strong man that was her legal guardian seemed to break right in front of her. His broad shoulders slumped and his back trembled helplessly. "Please talk to me." He begged through his hands.

She just stared at him. What was she suppose to say to him? There was nothing to say. She was broken. Incomplete. Dead inside. Is that what he wanted to hear? That the death of another had left her to silently rot away inside her mind. What did he want from her?

"You're wasting away, and I can't keep watching. At this rate you'll enter and early grave." Itachi said shaking his head in his hands. He was breaking too. Falling to pieces just like her. Masami's fingers twitched towards him, wanting to stop the hollow feeling she knew he felt.

"Speak to me so I can help." He begged again.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked flatly. His head snapped up and looked over at her with wide eyes. He looked as desperate as he sounded, the expression only shattered her more.

"Tell me what you need." He replied grabbing her hand that was closest to him.

Masami, for the first time in weeks actually looked at Itachi instead of through him. She saw the plea in his almost black eyes for her to answer him. He was desperate for her to speak, to be herself. But how could she be the old her when the biggest part of her life was gone.

"Itachi." She said struggling to sit up. When he noticed what she was trying to do he gently helped her up. He began to pull his hand away but she snatched it in both of hers. "Itachi." She said again as her hands trembled around his.

He said nothing as she searched for the words she wanted. When she found them she looked into his eyes with a flame burning in her own. It was the first sign of life he had seen in her since _that_ day.

"Can you promise to never leave? Can you swear on your life that I will have no reason to worry about being alone? Is it possible for me to continue living without fearing you'll leave me behind too?" She asked with steady eyes. The lavender orbs didn't waver, but Itachi could still see she was scared. She didn't want to hear another answer than 'yes' from his lips, and he was prepared for that.

Itachi pulled his left hand from her and supped her small face between both of his large warm palms. He pressed his forehead against hers looking her full in the eyes. "I swear on my life I will do anything for you." He stated with the utmost serious tone Masami had ever heard him use.

She still didn't believe him. Swearing wasn't enough for her.

"Would you kill Lord Pein for me?" She challenged.

Itachi had to fight the sudden shock that past over him upon hearing her question, but he didn't hesitate to answer, "If that's what you want."

"From now on you have to be what. . . what he couldn't be for me. If you fail then. . ." The hollow tone her voice took finished her statement.

"I will not fail you, Masami." He said rubbing his thumbs along her cheeks. "I love you."

Those three words pushed her over her limit. Tears weld up and spilled over as she cried the last remaining hopes she had left for the life of her Sensei. Itachi never left her side that night. Not when her eyes became bloodshot, or when his shirt became soaking wet with tears, or when snot steamed down her face like a child. He stayed with her when she finally past out form sheer exhaustion, holding her close yet gently like she was made of delicate glass already prepared to break if mishandled.

New Year's Eve.

If the Akatsuki had to choose one day a year to completely ignore their work it would be that day. Drinking, partying, having a good time all night long. It was that same day that Itachi managed to get Masami out of her house. It was only to HQ, but it allowed her to be social with others than just himself. The fifth floor was the place where the other members gathered; the plasma TV turned to some celebraties' New Year's Eve party special. It was only 10 p.m. and Hidan and Kisame were already past out drunk in the far corner of the room forgotten. When Itachi and Masami arrived they were welcomed by a slurring Deidara who clung to Masami like a kitten. He even purred when she stroked his blond hair that was sliding out of it's ponytail.

"I've missed you Megami, yeah." Deidara cooed as Itachi pried him off of her. She watched the two men wrestle until the blond settled for standing- swaying- next to her.

"Want a drink?" Deidara offered gesturing to the kitchen area behind them where people emerged the hoard of bodies with a fresh alcoholic beverage in hand.

"Shut up." Itachi groaned slapping the drunk man in the back of the head. Masami silently watched as they argued again, Itachi the clear winner with sobriety on his side.

In the back of her mind she could see herself the year before enjoying herself at the party. Dancing with Deidara, out drinking the new recruits, making out with several different people on a bet, and being carried home over the shoulder of an annoyed Itachi. She kept thinking how she could be like that again to show Itachi that she was back like he wanted. Even though he had sworn himself to her she still felt like she had to earn his care.

"I want wine." She said grabbing the sleeve of Itachi's gray sports jacket. They both looked back at her, a goofy grin on Deidara's face, and a concern stare from Itachi.

"Lambrusco? Your favorite." Deidara sang holding his empty glass of scotch. Masami nodded and he was off to fetch her request before Itachi could stop him. She still had a hold on his jacket, her expression was that of a child about to get a scolding from their parents.

"Was that wrong?" She asked squeezing his sleeve.

"No, it's normal." He corrected as he wrapped an arm around her. She leaned into his side for support to keep socializing.

When Deidara made his way back with Masami's glass of wine he stopped just short of the embracing pair. He knew Itachi was protective and stayed rather close to Megami when she had her fits, even more so since the news of Sasori-dono's death. But looking at them now, it had moved beyond simple guardian duty to a couple's atmosphere. The way Itachi cradled Masami to his side was different, he looked down at her with a kind expression he normally never used in public. Deidara slowly found his feet and shuffled drunkenly over to the couple.

"Here Megami. Enjoy it, yeah." He said handing her the glass of wine. She took it with a crooked smile, like she had forgotten how to lift the corners of her mouth.

"So Uchiha, how'd you manage to take Megami from me?" The blond accused lifting his refilled glass scotch. The ice clinked around the glass as he tipped it back to drink a mouthful.

"What?" Itachi asked looking up at his accuser.

"How long have you been dating Megami?" Deidara deadpanned while lowering his drink.

"Since Christmas." Masami answered before Itachi could deny the implication. She stared down at the red liquid that filled her nose with a sweet fruity fragrance.

"And you didn't tell me." Deidara said playfully insulted.

"Sorry Dei-kun. I was being selfish." She replied without raising her head. Deidara looked towards Itachi frantically worried that his joke hadn't come out right, but the tall dark haired man only shook his head to stop any further misunderstandings.

Masami went to take a sip from her wine, but her stomach clenched, and her throat tightened. She lowered the glass waiting for her body to relax before she tried again, but she was met with the same reaction. Itachi didn't notice as he talked to Kakuzu about future work parties and expense plans, Deidara had found a busty newbie to hit on across the room. It wasn't til Masami's forth attempt that she gave up and decided that some thing was wrong. Itachi looked down at her when she slid her free hand into his.

"I don't feel good." She stated holding out her still full glass.

"I'll take that." Kakuzu said plucking the wine from her. "No need to waste such good alcohol."

"You're starting to sound like Oji-san." Masami joked as she attempted to smirk. Her lips pulled off the expression but it didn't reach her worried eyes.

Kakuzu's green eyes glared down at her not finding her joke funny at all. "Don't compare me to that religious idiot. I know when to stop drinking, do you see me laying unconscious in a corner spooning another man." He shot jabbing his thumb in the direction of Hidan and Kisame. A wall of empty beer cans had been built around them to help block out the duel snoring coming from the cuddling pair.

"You say that now, just wait." Masami teased as she let Itachi lead her towards the exit. "Bye Kakuzu-san." She waved at him as she was pulled away.

Itachi didn't speak until they were inside the silver elevator on their way to the fourteenth floor. He touched her forehead and cheeks checking for a rise in her temperature as he stared into her eyes. Looking for some sign that she was sick, but she was the same as they had left the house.

"What's wrong?" He asked her as the elevator stopped on their floor. He led her out and down the hall towards his bedroom.

"My stomach." She answered watching the fabric of her dress sway around her pale legs.

"The excitement of the party, probably." Itachi commented unlocking his door. Guiding her inside Itachi flicked on the light and kicked the door closed behind them.

"Sorry I made you leave early." Masami said sitting on the edge of his queen size bed. He sat next to her loosening his tie.

"I only wanted you to get out of that big house. The party was only an excuse." He explained stretching out over the bed. His thick black lashes fanned out across his cheeks as his breathing evened out.

"Does this mean you're dragging me to my father's company party Thursday?" She questioned kicking off her black stilettos.

"You were named as a special guest." Itachi informed with his eyes still closed. Masami looked down at him, his adult figure that looked less stiff and tough, and more relaxed and almost child-like. She reached out and brushed his stray bangs out of his face as she began to pull away his left hand shot up and grabbed hers. He pressed it to his mouth and kissed the palm.

"So I have to go." She whined curling up against his side while he kept hold of her hand.

"You won't be alone. I'll be escorting you." He stated giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I don't know, Dei-kun looked awfully jealous. Maybe be would make the night more fun." She teased pulling her hand away from him and sat up.

Without pause Itachi pushed her against the bed with his mouth moving roughly against hers. When he pulled away their eyes met, hers entertained and his calm yet underneath the masked expression was anger.

"Jealous, boyfriend?" She smirked, and just like that Itachi's determination to prove her wrong disappeared.

Masami was a cruel and unfair woman. Dragging Itachi around by his love for her and using it to remind him she was never going to be truly his. Not while _he_ remained in her memories.


	8. Chapter 8: Surprise

Chapter 8: SURPRISE

Mochizuki Koji, the man with all the connections. If he needed a heart donor one would be found in ten hours; a missing person, he could have them found and retrieved before the police were even handed a report. Koji had all of Konoha either on his payroll or under contract. His power is feared yet respected, even Sarutobi Hiruzen, the head of the city knew not to mess with him. No matter what his reputation was to the public his daughter knew the truth. Koji was a well know playboy- but what member of the Mochizuki family didn't mess around- dedicated business man, and a loving father when he remembered he had a daughter. Masami cared for her father, but watching him talk to Hyuga Hizashi while gesturing towards her made her stomach knot.

The Mochizuki cooperation party was held at the Hyuga Hotel ballroom o celebrate the union of the two businesses. Masami was dressed in a frilly white dress her father had sent her to wear. The hem danced just above her knees while the neckline was more conservative than what she was use to. Itachi had stepped away upon her request, to fetch carbonated water from the kitchen. Two days had past since New Year's but her stomach still refused alcohol, and most foods. As she waited for his return her abdomen muscles clenched painfully making her want to double over and groan, but being raised as an assassin she was trained to ignore the physical pain and keep a pleasant mask on.

"Mochizuki." Greeted a smug yet pleased voice from behind her. Turning around Masami was able to shot Hyuga Neji with her trademark smirk as she tossed her delicately curled hair over her shoulder. Neji gave her a once with his opal eyes before the left side of his mouth pulled up in an arrogant smile.

"Hyuga, long time no see." She said finding her old habit of flirting so easily. Like it was a second skin she could just slip into whenever she wanted.

"Who's fault is that?" He challenged as his hands slid into the pockets of his white suit. The black dress shirt underneath was striking making Neji standout among the other men in black and grey suits.

"To be fair high school is a waste of my time. No genius should be locked away." She replied putting her hands on her hips. Neji followed her movements closely, only when he was satisfied did his eyes return to her face.

"You left me all alone with those morons. How heartless." He joked. His smile growing more and more smug with each sentence.

Masami's smirk turned dark as she said, "You haven't seen how heartless I can be."

Neji chuckled.

"Just wait Hyuga." She winked before turning away from him just in time to greet Itachi back.

"Here." Itachi said handing her the flute of clear bubbling liquid.

"Thank you." She hummed still in Megami mood. Itachi hadn't seen this side of her in months, it almost pleased him to see her acting like her old self.

"How're you feeling?" He asked as he watched her free hand grip the opposite waist side cuddling her lower stomach.

"Like a demon is clawing it's way out of my intestines through my bellybutton." She answered with her smile still in place. She raised her drink to her bright pink lips and took a sip testing how the liquid settled in her stomach.

"I'll take you home after your father makes his announcement." Itachi promised. Masami's stomach twisted threatening to expel the tiny amount of contents it had. She handed Itachi the flute while she took deep even breaths.

"Or I can sneak you out." He commented placing his unoccupied hand on her lower back.

Masami's lower abdomen clenched so tightly that she couldn't suppress the whimper that escaped her throat. Itachi placed the flute of water on the tray of a passing by waiter, before pulling her to his side so she could hide the pained expression that crossed her face. Her fingers curled into his black jacket nails digging into the fabric.

"What the hell?" She panted as her muscles relaxed.

"We're taking you to Shizune as soon as possible." He stated in his deep serious tone Masami only ever heard when he talked about work.

"Attention!" Boomed the hoarse voice of Mochizuki Koji. He was standing in front of the band platform with Hyuga Hizashi to his right. Everyone in the ballroom fell completely silent, no one even dare to clear their throat as Koji continued to speak.

"Thank you all for coming. Normally I would make this all about me, but I have an announcement to make with Hizashi, my new business partner.' Koji explained gesturing to the proud smiling man to his right.

Masami's lower stomach clenched again, this time the pain caused her legs to buckle. The only thing keeping her up was Itachi's hold on her waist.

"Today is not just to celebrate the joining of two companies, but the future bonding of our two families." Hizashi announced raising his flute of champagne. "My son, Neji, has asked to marry Koji-san's daughter." He continued and his son joined his side.

"And I have accepted the request." Koji said proudly.

"Oh no." Masami groaned into Itachi's chest as her body felt like it was caving in on itself. Before she could tel him, Itachi lifted her up as a warm liquid trickled down her inner thighs.

"Masami come up here and meet your fiance." Koji called into the crowd. He didn't see her, but Neji's eyes never left her as Itachi carried her through the party. As he turned to push the door open with his shoulder so they could leave Neji caught sight of red staining the skirt of Masami's dress.

"Neji, where are you going?" Hizashi demanded as his son ran off.

Neji said nothing until he caught up to them in the parking lot. Itachi was putting a crying Masami in the back seat of an expensive car.

"What's going on?" Neji demanded as the man with a low ponytail stepped back to shut the car door.

"I don't know." Itachi answered at the same moment Masami squealed in pain.

"Itachi, hurry." She cried as her white dress became soaked with crimson.

"I'm coming too." Neji stated as Itachi slammed the car door shut. The men exchanged dark looks before Itachi circled around his car to the driver's side.

"You stay here and give an excuse for her leave. Then you can go to the hospital." He said to the younger man before climbing into the driver's seat.

On the ride to the hospital Itachi called Shizune, the Akatsuki hired doctor, to meet them there while Masami cried from the backseat. When they arrived at Konohagakure Hospital Shizune was waiting for them with a stretcher and nurses. It took the experienced doctor one look to know what was wrong.

"Miscarriage." She stated before giving her nurses orders. They wheel Masami away as Shizune stayed behind to talk to Itachi.

"She was pregnant?" He said concerned.

"Yes, but she will be okay. Do you know the father?" She asked in the delicate yet caring tone doctors use.

"Yes. . . Me." Itachi said with a clenched jaw.

The physical pain was gone, but the news left a mental scar. She was pregnant. Her body had rejected the baby, all because she wasn't taking care of herself. She had killed the child of Itachi without reason. That one night of unprotected guilt she used to forget the horror of her assignment resulted in another unneeded death. As Masami laid in her hospital bed dazed on painkillers she decided that she wasn't going to toy around with Itachi anymore. She was going to make it up to him no matter what, so when her father arrived furious at her for leaving the party and making him look incompetent.

"Dad, I can't marry Hyuga." She said trying to focus on his blurred face.

"And why not?" Koji demanded crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because I'm already engaged to Uchiha Itachi." She answered.

Koji complained and fought with his daughter until he came to a decision. "You have to prove that you're engaged. I want to see a ring; your acceptance by the family; and that you can stay faithful."

Masami had to bite back the words, "Like you." She was given a chance to prove herself to Itachi, she couldn't risk it.

"Okay. I will show you." She swore before Koji left. His heavy footsteps echoed down the hall as Masami's eyelids drooped close.

She listened to several people come and go as she drifted in and out of sleep. One of them was Itachi who said nothing but sorry before he left to get her a fresh set of clothes. Masami woke again when she felt warm fingers against her cheek. Her eyes barely open as the figure above her a mere blur of pale skin, fiery hair, and a white jacket.

"Doctor?" She ground out groggily.

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to wake you." A deep velvety voice answered.

"'Sokay." She slurred as her eye slid closed again.

"I should have taken you with me. The next time I see you I will. I won't leave you behind again."

"Doctor, you sound like" A yawn interrupted her. "Sensei." She finished.

Before Masami slipped into a safe comfortable darkness she felt a set of burning lips touch her forehead.

_'What a handsie doctor.'_

She thought before she succumbed to the darkness.

The following morning Masami left the hospital with Itachi close to her side. She let him be annoyingly over protective as he led her to his Bentley. She still hadn't told him about the deal with her father. Masami wondered what his reaction would be: surprised, annoyed, bothered, happy? Itachi never did what she expected.

"Can we visit your home?" Masami asked staring out the passenger window. The tall buildings sped past them in a blur of grey stone and shining glass.

"Why would you ask?" Itachi questioned calmly. No sign of him rejecting the idea or being surprised. Recent events must have helped him keep a handle on his emotions.

"It's common for the fiances to meet the parents." She stated sneaking a peek at him from the corner of her eyes. Itachi's expression didn't change, but his grip on the steering wheel tightened to the point Masami thought they would break the car.

"I told my father that we were engaged." She said before anything bad would happen to their ride. "He wasn't happy, but he made a deal." She explained turning to look at him completely.

"A deal?" He inquired.

"Yes, so I'm going to prove our engagement is real." She said avoiding explaining the conditions of the agreement. She was determined to complete the conditions without asking Itachi for help. It had to be natural. As natural as an unexpected lied about engagement can be.

'Why?" Itachi asked.

"Because I want to marry you." She answered with a half smile. "So is you family off limits to your girlfriend?" She teased as her head relaxed against the window.

"My mother's the only one home right now." He replied taking an exit off the highway.

"When was the last time you visited them? Do they know about your work?" Masami inquired as her hands played with the hem of her sweater beneath her pea coat.

"I work for your father's company." He answered the last question. He turned down a street lined with high class houses with large yards.

"Been that long, huh.' She said hearing his unspoken answer. "I'm sorry." Masami said realizing she was the reason Itachi was too busy to visit his parents. Sasuke's hatred for her seemed just, and her retaliation looked cruel.

"Megami," Itachi called to her gently.

"Masami. You can just call me Masami." She corrected him quickly. She was Itachi's. She planned to be everything for him.

"Masami," He said slowly as his right hand rested on top of her fidgeting ones. "Everything is going to be fine, so smile. You look better when you smile."

Masami's heart clenched at recollection. Those words were _his_, and his voice echoed so clearly in her mind. She could feel Fake Sasori trying to push his way out of her mind and make an appearance, but she blocked him out. Her focus was suppose to be Itachi. Only Itachi.

Sasori-sensei was gone.


	9. Chapter 9: Normal

Chapter 9: NORMAL

Itachi's childhood home was beautiful. A large building -not quite as big as the Mochizuki house- painted a light cream color with sand tan trim, the front door was a soft red with the house number in gold under the heavy looking brass knocker. There were no other cars in the long driveway when Itachi parked. Masami was barely out of the car when he hurried around to help her walk up to the house even when she assured him that she was fine walking on her own. He didn't release her until a petite woman answered the door and she hugged him like he was a child again.

"What a surprise." The woman smiled stepping back to get a better look at Itachi. Masami could see where the Uchiha boys got their looks, this woman was beautiful with raven black hair, and nearly black eyes like Itachi's.

"Oh come inside, come inside. It's cold out." She said ushering them into her house. "Who's this?" She smiled at Masami.

"Mother this is Mochizuki Masami." Itachi introduced after they removed their shoe's and coats then moved into the kitchen. He had returned to her side like a paranoid guard waiting for her to trip and break every bone in her body.

"Sorry for the sudden intrusion, Uchiha-san." Masami said politely as she bowed her head respectfully.

"No, no, no. Call me Mikoto." She smiled. It was such a kind and honest expression that Masami couldn't stop the small smile that crept it's way onto her own face.

"I'm so happy you two stopped by, I was just about to make a cake. Do you know how to bake Masami-chan?" Mikoto asked as she walked over to a counter lined with ingredients.

"No." Masami answered as her shoulders drooped. Sure she was skilled with a blade, but she couldn't put the skill to use in an everyday task such as cooking.

"I can teach you." Mikoto said happily. "Come, come, wash your hands. I'll get an extra apron. Itachi sit by the island so you're not in the way." She hurried them along as she searched through a drawer full of potholders and extra dish towels. She eventually pulled out a frilly yellow apron and handed it to Masami who's face flushed as she put it on. She had never wore anything so girly without attempting to be sexy and alluring to weak men.

"Is this right?" Masami asked after tying the apron around her waist and rolling her sleeves to her elbows.

"Perfect, now wash your hands and we'll start." Mikoto said happily as Itachi sat on a wooden stool on the other side of the counter to watch the baking lesson.

Mikoto was surprised at how much Masami didn't know about cooking, but she still went slow enjoying the female bonding and her eldest son's company. Itachi watched with amusement as Masami got flustered over the new concept to her. She didn't know the difference between a tablespoon and a teaspoon, leaving Mikoto to double check her measurements. She never got impatient or mad at the girl's mistakes. Mikoto just laughed it off and explained the differences again. Once the cake was in the oven and the counter was cleaned Mikoto prepared to cut strawberries for the filling and top decorations.

"You know Itachi if you keep staring at Masami-chan like that you're going to scare her off." Mikoto joked as she showed Masami how to remove the strawberries' stems.

"You think?" Itachi half smiled, and Masami stared at him. Did humorless all serious business Itachi just make a joke? Was this a side of him that only appeared when at home? It was so foreign to Masami.

"Mikoto make him do that again." Masami said still staring at Itachi. His smile faded as he looked away inspecting the berries his mother was cutting.

"What?" She asked looking up from her work.

"Make him smile like he's having fun. I want to see it again." Masami said leaning across the counter towards Itachi to get a better look at his face.

Mikoto giggled. "Don't you smile with such a sweet girl around?" She asked her son as she sat down her knife and her de-stemmed strawberry.

"No he's so serious all the time." Masami said ganging up on Itachi.

He looked at the two women staring at him with amused smiles. He was out ranked here. His mother, and his boss' daughter/fiancee.

"Fine I'll smile and joke more." Itachi sighed giving in.

"I always win." Masami laughed easily.

"So how long have you two been together?" Mikoto asked casually as she went beack to cutting the berries. Masami's face turned a light shade of red as she looked down at her flour covered yellow apron.

"Years." Itachi half lied. They had been together for many years, but as child and guardian. They had only been dating for a little over a week.

"So why have you only brought her home now?" She inquired. Her tone was still light and caring, but she sounded more like a curious mom.

"Because we're engaged." He answered looking at Masami who was still blushing.

"Really?" Mikoto gasped looking up at him. Her doll like eyes wide with surprise and excitement.

"Mhmm." Masami said lifting her head to look at the petite woman. "I really wanted to meet you before we made plans." She added as she twined her fingers together and apart over and over.

Itachi could see his mother about to explode with happiness but then she looked at him with a burning annoyance.

"Where is her ring Uchiha Itachi?" She demanded crossing her small arms over her chest. Her sudden anger shocked Masami, she had thought Mikoto didn't have a mad bone in her body.

"Another reason why we're here." He lied again. "I wanted to ask for grandmother's."

"What?" Masami gasped taken off guard. Having him buy a ring was easy to accept but receiving a family ring that probably meant the world to it's orginal owner just didn't seem right for Masami to have.

"Oh, that's my It-kun." Mikoto cooed skirting around the island to hug her fully grown son. Even at twenty-eight years old Itachi was still embarrassed by his mother as she pinched his cheeks and kissed his forehead.

When Mikoto finally calmed down she hurried off to get her mother's ring from her room, leaving Itachi and Masami alone in the kitchen. Masami was supressing a laugh that was making her eyes water and shoulders shake from the effort.

"Don't." Itachi warned looking over at her.

"But It-kun." She said losing the hold on her laughter. Tears streamed out the corners of her eyes as her laugh shook her whole body.

Itachi groaned as he stepped around the counter towards her.

"It-kun." Masami's laughing had started to calm down and hurt her stomach.

"Ma-chan." Itachi said towering over her with a wicked smile.

"It-kun." She replied.

"Ma-chan." He whispered lowering his head to her level.

"It-kun you wouldn't. Not in your mother's kitchen." She teased leaning against the counter she was backed into.

"Don't poke the beast." He warned before their lips touched. Their kiss was short lived when Mikoto returned to the kitchen humming. The couple sprung apart to look at the older joyful woman.

"Itachi take this ring and give it to my future daughter-in-law." Mikoto ordered with a giggle as she held out a black fabric jewel box to him.

Itachi took the box and opened it, but was met with a smack to the back of his head. Masami had to bite back another laugh as Mikoto placed her hands on her hips.

"Get down on one knee. Now you have a ring so ask Masami-chan properly." She explained was an excited smile.

With a sigh Itachi did as he was told. Down on his left knee he held the small fabric box open to Masami. Between the cushions of the box was a silver ring with one large diamond set in the center with a smaller black diamond on either side. The jewels sparkled in the afternoon sunlight that filtered through the large kitchen windows.

"Masami, will you do me the honor and become my wife?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered the moment he finished talking. If she paused to truly think about her answer she was affraid she would back out on the deal she had made with herself.

"I can't wait to be a grandma." Mikoto giggled once the ring was on Masami's finger.

After that the cake timer rang the baking lesson continued with frosting and decorating the cake. When the baking was done Mikoto dragged Itachi away to talk about inner family issues while Masami relaxed in the living room. After yesterday she had been feeling slightly anemic, so she laid across the over stuffed red fabric couch. Eyes opened as she stared up at the plain white ceiling.

"Onii-chan!" Called a familiar deep voice from the front of the house.

_Is school over already?_ Masami wondered as she got to her feet.

Heavy footsteps sounded up the hall as Sasuke called for his brother again.

"He went upstairs with Mikoto." Masami said stepping out of the living room as he past.

Uchiha Sasuke doubled back to glare at her. Normally Masami would return the expression, but thinking back to her ride over she understood the hatred in his eyes. All she could do was stare back with a blank expression.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded between clenched teeth. His hands flexed at his sides.

"Meeting Mikoto." Masami answered honestly.

"You're not welcomed here. Get out." Sasuke hissed as he pointed to the front door.

"Sasuke, I'm just going to tell you that-"

"I don't care! Just get out you slut." He growled as his eyes burned with pure hatred.

"I'm engaged to Itachi." She finished ignoring his interruption as she held up her left hand to show the ring.

Sasuke's eyes zeroed in on his grandmother's ring that his mother cherished with all her heart. His brows furrowed and his forehead creased as his anger boiled over. Masami did nothing as Sasuke's fist connected with the side of her face. The force of the impact sent Masami stumbling backwards until her tired limbs gave out and she fell to the floor, landing on her rear with a dull thud. Masami stared up at Sasuke who was seething with rage. His face was red and his chest rose and fell rapidly as he panted through a clenched jaw.

"You can't have him anymore. You've taken him away long enough!" He growled down at her. Masami touched her left cheek and was surprised at how tender and sore the skin felt as she lightly brushed her finger tips along the bone. Sasuke didn't hold back, her cheek would definitely have an ugly bruise and be swollen by the end of the night.

"I didn't force him away." Masami stated calmly as she slowly got to her feet. Sasuke wasn't prepared to leave her standing for long.

"You can stop the lying. My parents may be oblivious, but I know who my brother works under. Itachi doesn't need filth like you." Sasuke hissed raising his hand for another assualt, but Masami wasn't going to allow it no matter how bad she felt.

"Touch me again and you'll regret it." She warned as his fist moved for her face again.

Masami dodged the attack smoothly. While Sasuke stumbled forward she spun on her left heel raising her right leg. In on swift and powerful blow Masami kicked Sasuke in the gut sending him flying out of the living room across the hall and colliding with the island. The cake on the counter top jiggled threatening to topple over, but to Masami's relief it remained undamaged.

"Masami-chan!" Called Mikoto from upstairs as two sets of footsteps could be heard running cross the floor above.

Sasuke groaned as he grabbed his stomach. Masami walked over to him and knelt in front of him with calm eyes. "If you know so much then next time you'll listen to your big brain and not mess with me, Sa-su-ke." She whispered as Itachi entered the kitchen ready to kill any enemy. Mikoto wasn't far behind him.

"What happened?" Mikoto asked staring down at her youngest son and Masami, who popped up with a half smile.

"Sorry about the noise. Sasuke-kun and I were goofing around like we use to do at school, but it kinda got carried away." She explained with a small laugh. Itachi immediantly saw through the lie, but Mikoto ate it up. Smiling and taking Masami's hands like they were the best of friends.

"So you're one of Sasuke's classmates?" Mikoto inquired as said boy staggered to his feet. He eyed Masami with hatred before he looked to his beloved brother who showed his younger brother pure anger. Itachi wasn't happy to see the darkening purple mark on his fiancee's cheek.

"I was, I got my GED a few weeks ago. You're not mad that I'm so much younger than Itachi?" Masami asked nervously.

Mikoto giggled as she walked to the freezer. "Not at all. It's barely an age gap. Ten years or tweny years it doesn't matter as long as you love each other." She smiled opening the black chrome door, while Itachi forced Masami into a stool. He took hold of her chin and tilted her head to the side so he could inspect her bruised cheek.

Sasuke stood only a few feet away from the others, but he felt like he was watching them from the other side of a glass wall. It was like he stumbled into a world that was against him, trying to replace him with his enemy.

Mikoto stepped away from the freeze with a bag of frozen peas in hand as she joined Itachi in front of Masami.

"Here the cold will stop the swelling." She said handing the bag to the purple haired girl.

"Thanks. Sorry again." Masami smiled taking the peas and putting the chilly plastic surface to her burning cheek.

"No, no. Sasuke should know better than to be so rough with a delicate girl." Mikoto said shooting her youngest a stern look. He crossed his arms and avoided his mother's gaze.

Masami snorted a laugh while Itachi cracked a half smile.

"Huh?" Mikoto tilted her head confused. What did they find so funny? Even Sasuke was slightly curious since his brother looked happy.

"Don't worry Mikoto. I'm not as weak as I look." Masami smiled keeping the frozen peas pressed to her cheek.

"Yeah, gangster." Sasuke muttered turning away from them.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto said appalled. "Apologize." She ordered as he walked away.

"It's okay." Masami said grapping Itachi's hand. She tugged on his arm so he would lower his head and he did. She whispered for him to talk to Sasuke, to explain what was going on. With a nod Itachi walked off to do so.

"Masami-chan will you stay for dinner? I'm making stew." Mikoto asked trying to brighten the heavy atmosphere Sasuke left behind.

"Sure. Afterall Itachi should stay until he can see his father." She answered lowering her head. Masami wanted Itachi to reunite with his family. Visit, laugh, and enjoy their company. He deserved that much normality from his stressful life.

"Why do you say that?" Mikoto asked walking to the cupboards next to the stove. She opened the white painted doors and pulled out a large steel pot.

"Itachi works too much, and doesn't visit enough and it's all because he works for my father's company. He should enjoy today before work picks up with the new year." Masami explained pulling the bag of frozen veggies away from her face.

"That's very sweet of you, Masami-chan. I'm really happy that my son found a girl who cares for him so much. Thank you." Mikoto said smiling over her shoulder as she stood up with the cooking pot in hand.

"Huh, oh no need to thank _me_. I'm lucky to have Itachi." Masami blushed as she hopped down from the stool Itachi forced her on. She shuffled the cold bag between her hands listening to the peas rattle inside. "Umm is there anything I can do to help?" She asked changing the subject.

"No I'm fine. Why don't you relax in the living room." The older woman smiled kindly.

Without fighting Masami did as told. Relaxing on the couch as she held the still frozen peas to her throbbing cheek. The swelling had stopped but an ugly purple stained her skin like ink with red and blue around the edges. Mikoto could be heard scurrying around the kitchen while Itachi and Sasuke continued their long overdue talk upstairs. They didn't return until just before a car could be heard pulling into the long driveway. Itachi joined her in the living room checking her cheek, seeming pleased that the bruise didn't cover her cheek bone meaning it wasn't fractured.

"Welcome home father." Sasuke greeted from the hall.

"Sasuke." Came a deep raspy voice Masami found familiar but couldn't place.

Standing up from the couch Masami handed the defrosted bag to Itachi and said, "One parent down one to go."

"Good luck." He smirked as she walked to the archway to greet his father.

"Good evening Uchiha-san. Excuse my intrusion. I am Mochizuki Masami." She said bowing low to show respect. When she rose she jumped back recognizing the square jaw and dark gaze of the man before her.

Memories of running around Konoha with her Senpai training for their tests on product circulation and escaping an uneven fight. They got caught by the police more than once and it was always by the same officer.

Uchiha Fugaku.

"Masami-chan is Itachi's fiancee." Mikoto called from the kitchen as the older male stared at the nervous girl. Itachi walked up beside her and bowed to his father.

"Welcome home father." Itachi said politely.

Fugaku's black eyes looked to his eldest son and nodded a silent greeting before snapping back to Masami who hid behind Itachi. The disapproving glint in his eyes scared her, it was like her mother's but lacking the arrogance. He turned his back to her and entered the kitchen to greet his wife.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked her when she stayed behind him.

"Your father's Fugaku! Head of the police department, isn't that something you mention before letting _me_ meet him." She muttered glaring up at him.

"You already know him?" He inquired raising a brow.

"I might have wound up in the back of his cruiser once or twice." She mumbled avoiding his gaze.

"Masami." He said her name with a huff like it tired him to speak at all.

"Okay it was six times, but still it was Senpai's fault. _He_ slowed _me_ down." She admitted as she stepped out from behind him.

Itachi knew exactly who her Senpai was, she only had one Senpai she referred to as so just like her Sensei. They both trained under Sasori until her Senpai was assigned to another city.

"If you want him to like you you're going to need my mother's help." Itachi said joining his family in the kitchen.

"And I thought Sasuke was the challenge." Masami whispered to herself before following after Itachi.


	10. Chapter 10: Senpai

Chapter 10: Senpai

"Are you still sulking?" Itachi asked as he drove Masami home.

"I am not sulking. I am plotting. There has to be a way to make your father like me." She corrected as she crossed her left leg over her right.

Dinner at the Uchiha's didn't end the way Masami had planned. Fugaku never gave her a second look, not even when she attempted to engage him in conversation. Mikoto tried to help her but Fugaku is a stubborn man. Though Masami failed that night she was determined to win over Itachi's father no matter how long it took. She was going to prove to her own father that she could be dedicated and still perform her duties for the organization.

"Why does it matter so much?" Itachi asked turning off the highway.

"Do awkward family dinners sound fun for the rest of our lives? No it doesn't, so I will concure the challenge that is Uchiha Fugaku. Mark my words I will get him to accept me as his future daughter-in-law." Masami swore clenching her right hand in front of her as she stared out the windowsheild at nothing. All she could see were Fugaku's dark steady eyes that only ever glared lowly at her.

"So you're planning to go through with the engagement?" He inquired glancing at her from the corner of his eyes.

"You still promise to never leave me?" She asked as her right fist fell into her lap while her left thumb ran over the thin band of the ring on her third finger.

"I swear on my mother's life." He said firmly as they started up the long driveway to her home. Masami's head slowly turned towards him with wide eyes.

"Take that back." She ordered. "Swear on anything else, anyone else, but not Mikoto. She's not apart of this filthy underworld. Don't bring her into it." Her voice was full of authority that sounded like her father. She hated that she thought that, but she hated thinking of Mikoto, the sweetest woman alive, being apart of the hell she had grown up in.

"Very well." Itachi said as the car came to a stop. He put the parking break on and removed the keys from the ignition before taking her left hand in his right. "Masami, I swear on every happy moment I have ever had, on all my pleasant memories that I will always stand by you. I live only for you, and this ring is a symbol of my promise." He ended with kissing the finger that held his grandmother's ring.

They were silent for a long time as they sat in the dark Bentley staring at each other. Itachi held her left hand sending a warm sensetion up her arm.

"You have work tonight. I'll be fine until you get back." Masami said looking away from him and retrieving her hand. "Kakauzu called before we left didn't he." She added as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"I'll be back by morning." He said not denying what he hadn't planned on telling her.

"Be safe." She said opening the car door. With one foot out of the car she looked over her shoulder to met Itachi's heavy gaze that seem to weigh her down. He leaned across the car to plant a gentle kiss to her bruised cheek before she climbed out of the car leaving Itachi to his work.

Masami was only six steps into her large house when Sari, the redheaded maid, rushed down the long foyer with a brown paper package in her hands.

"Miss this was given to me to pass to you." Sari panted holding out the square box.

"Who gave it to you?" Masami asked inspecting the box at a distance. A suspicious package arrived at her home without a mailing address so of course she wasn't going to touch it yet.

"I didn't see his face, but I recognized his voice so I didn't argue. He said that it was a doll." The maid replied as her eyes looked down like she was going to be scolded.

"A doll?" Masami's head snapped up to the girl's face.

"Y-Yes. He said was very important you got it." Sari said frantically.

"Thank you. Goodnight Sari!" Masami said as she grabbed the package and ran down the foyer towards the stairs.

Once inside her room Masami locked the door behind her and sat in the middle of her floor ripping the brown paper away from the cardboard box. Her heart was racing her pulse drumming in her ears as she unfolded the flaps of the box. Hope was coursing through her veins as she stared down at a wooden doll. It was hand carved and painted to look just like her. Masami's hands trembled as she lifted the doll out of the box.

"It couldn't be." She whispered weakly to herself as she lifted the purple yarn hair out of the way to see the neck. And as she had hoped there was a small red scorpion painted on the back of the doll's neck. It was his mark, Sasori's mark. He put it on all his works of art -mostly sculptures- as his signature. He had the scopion tattooed to his chest in black ink that was designed in a blockie formate that had stood out against his pale skin.

"Sensei." She choked out as she looked over the doll. It was like looking at a miniture of herself. The detail in the dollar coin size face was incredible, the shape of the eyes were perfect matches of her own, the shape of the nose, the lips painted to match her favorite pink lipstick. Everything was her. Everything but the cheery smile the doll bore. Masami couldn't remember ever looking so carefree in her life. Even the orange summer dress it wore was something she wouldn't be able to wear because of work.

Masami set the doll aside to look inside the box to see if she missed anything. Inside was a peice of paper with thick black letters stamped across it.

"From Senpai." She read out loud as her heart dropped.

Suna, the sister city of Konoha, both secretly run by the Akatsuki Organization. Also the site of Masami's Senpai's relocation seven years ago. Now she stood in front of an abandon building that doubled as an underground fighting rink. Men of all shapes and sizes entered the building, but they all came for one thing: to watch meat-heads with anger issues beat the crap out of each other. Places like these were where the Akatsuki shopped for extra muscle when they had a fight or battle to win. It was under those circumstances that Masami's parents met.

"Explain to me why you dragged me out here on a friday night?" Uchiha Sasuke groaned. He stood next to Masami as they waited outside the warehouse for their appointment to arrive.

"Because Itachi's busy and he wouldn't let me come alone." She answered sliding out of her leather jacket. Even though it was the middle of winter the Southern city was dry and hot even at night. Masami could only imagine how hot the inside of the warehouse was with all the cramped bodies.

"Don't you have other idiots to drag around?" He sighed shoving his hands into his dark jean pockets.

"So bringing my boyfriend's idiotic brother was a bad idea? Even when the little brother was personally asked and trusted by said older brother to carry out such a simple task?" Masami challenged looking up at Sasuke. His brows furrowed and his lips pursed as he tried to hide his proud smile. He had been so happy when Itachi asked him for a favor, but when he found out it involved Masami her was conflicted.

"Besides I'm sure you can learn a few moves while we're here. Then next time you won't damage Mikoto's kitchen." She smirked at him and he just rolled his midnight blue eyes.

"When's this "Sabaku-Senpai" suppose to show?" He asked leaning against the metal siding of the warehouse. The light overhead bathed them in a dirty yellow glow that made them stand out among the people trying to sneak into the building.

"It's Sabaku-sama to you." Came a gruff voice from the shadows of the alley next to the warehouse. Sasuke's head snapped to the right at the sound of the voice as his body tensed for a threat. The movement reminded Masami of Itachi, even the narrowing of his eyes was the same.

"About time Senpai, I was getting bored." Masami smirked as she stepped around Sasuke while a figure emerged from the shadows. It was a tall man with broad shoulders and a body of a cage fighter.

"I was expecting you a month ago when I sent that package." Sabaku no Kankuro said crossing his arms over his well built chest causing his black t-shirt to stretch tightly over his muscles. "What kept you?"

"Work, engagement, you know the usual." She shrugged with a joking half smile. Kankuro's brown eyes widened slightly as she spotted the expensive ring on her left hand.

He whistled as he ran a calused hand through his shaggy light brown hair. "Damn. Didn't see that one coming." He said offering her his arm. "We'll be hanging in my VIP box."

"Come along Sasuke." Masami said taking Kankuro's arm.

"Who's the tiny guy?" Kankuro chuckled as he led the way into the alley. There was a set of metal stairs that rose up to a single metal door that opened up on a floor above the areana where two men were beating each other bloody.

"Fiance's lil bro." She answered over the cheers and yelling that couldn't be heard from outside. Looking over her shoulder she saw Sasuke staring over the railing aww-strucked at the battle raging on below.

"Sasuke!" She called to him, but he didn't look away from the fight. "Am I really the one being babysat?" She sighed as Kankuro guided her down the rafter until they reached a door that opened up to another set of stairs.

Once they arrived at Kankuro's VIP room he poured Masami a glass of sparkling hard cider that she sipped at cautiously. No matter how close her and Kankuro use to be it didn't change the fact that they were still battling to be the number one student of Sasori-sensei. The room blocked out the noise of the crowds below but hidden speakers allowed them to hear the referee announced the winner and the next match. Gray carpeting matched the smokey couches around the party karaoke sized room.

"Why did you send that doll now?" Masami asked him as she stared down at the bubbling liquid.

"Because I just received it myself. I was given a tiny puppet that looks just like me." Kankuro answered looking out the tinted window down at the now battling men. One was tall and lean while the other was built and stock.

"You were given both?" She inquired looking over at him, an entire couch between them.

"Yes, but I don't know how they were sent. I found the box on my bed one night." His voice had softened to a stern tone that only made Masami more curious. After a short pause he added, "I don't believe Sensei's dead."

Masami's heart sped up with a hope she had thought died Christmas day. The first thought that came to her was of Sasori's hazel eyes staring at her, the second Itachi's heart felt pledge to stay with her and to be everything her sensei wasn't. Suddenly the ring on her left hand weighed a ton.

"What makes you say that?" She asked looking down at the fight. The short man had the taller one on his knees bleeding profusely from his face.

"Last week, I was walking home and received a call. Couldn't trace it, or identify the voice, but I'm sure it was Sensei." He said as his hands curled into fists. Kankuro's brown eyes stared unseeingly out the tinted glass.

"What did the person say?" She asked refusing to agree with his assumption. If she accepted it she was sure to give up on Itachi and her deal with her father.

"He told me not to forget my lessons." He replied with his back straight and his shoulders level. The adoration Kankuro showed toward their sensei was that of someone worshipping a god. Masami understood his feelings, Sasori was a strong and extremely clever man even at eighteen when he began tutoring Kankuro and her together.

"That's a very vague phone call. Anyone could have told you that." She said denying his implication.

"It _was_ Sensei." Kankuro said firmly, but Masami ignored it.

"It couldn't be. He's gone." She stated flatly as she got to her feet. Her leather jacket still laid on the couch as she peered out the window. The short man had won and the referee was announcing the next fight, his voice a mere buzz through the hidden speakers.

"What's wrong with you?" Kankuro demanded in a hiss. "So you don't care that our Sensei could-on-the-off-chance still be alive! What, has your love life suddenly taken over? Sasori-sensei-" He yelled getting to his feet too.

"Stop it!" She screamed throwing her drink at him. He dodged the glass but the front of his shirt was splattered with the liquid. Masami's breathing was shaky and her lavender eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I don't have a love life! My heart died that day. I will never ever forget Sensei, he understood everything! I can't handle hoping anymore, I won't go back to the that crimson world, Kankuro. So SHUT UP." She fought back the tears that threatened to spill over. She had to keep herself together otherwise she would only be forcing Itachi away and she needed him. He was the only thing helping her keep her grip on reality.

"Stepping into the ring our reining champion, Gaara, facing a newbie going by Taka." The referee announced cutting through the heated atmosphere between Kankuro and Masami. They both looked down at the ring, brows raised and eyes wide.

"Isn't that your watch dog down there?" Kankuro asked as Sasuke stood on the wooden padded platform across from a redhead with no shirt.

"Yeah, and your brother is about to kill him." She said turning away from the window. She stepped around the couches grabbing her jacket as she past.

"You sure, Broody looks like her can handle himself." He commented still watching from the window.

"Against any other opponent maybe, but Gaara is a hell fighter." She said as she walked to the door.

Masami was halfway out the door when Kankuro called to her with a smirk. Looking over her shoulder he said, "Don't hurt my lil bro too badly, I hate when he complains."

"No promises!" She called back as she shut the door behind her.

"Dumbass." She hissed as she ran down the corridor to the stairs that lead down to the first floor.

The match had already started by the time Masami reached the swarm of bodies crowding around the ring. Sasuke was barely dodging Gaara's swift attacks while she pushing her way past sweaty growling men. When she finally climbed onto the platform she was hot panting and annoyed as all hell.

"Sasuke!" She yelled at the same moment Gaara was delivering a kick to the Uchiha's knee. His concentration was broken as his blue eyes looked over at the sound of his name. Gaara's foot connected with Sasuke's knee sending him sprawling across the blood stained mat.

"Taka? Mora like baka." She hissed as he scrambled to his feet avoiding Gaara's booted foot that was heading right for his neck.

"No intefering!" The referee yelled at her, but she ignored him.

Masami charged at the redhead as he stumbled forward when his foot missed it's target. She pushed Sasuke aside while she spun on the balls of her left foot and lifting her right to collide with Gaara's ribs. He grunted in pain as he fought to stay up right. While his focus was off her Masami grabbed his left forearm and pulled until there was a sickening pop and howl of pain. With a dislocated shoulder Gaara swung his only usable arm at her grabbing the sleeve of her jacket.

"Bad boy Gaara." She smirked pulling her arm out of it's sleeve and elbowing him in the gut. As he bent over out of breath Masami brought her knee up bashing it into his jaw. Blood spilled out of his mouth -an obvious sign he had bitten his tongue- as he fell to his knees coughing and gasping for air. Before he could catch his breath Masami pulled her leather jacket the rest of the way off and tossed it over his head sending a well placed punched to his temple.

His body crumpled to the ground, the jacket preventing his blood from splattering onto her acid wash jeans. The crowd fell silent as their champion didn't get up, but Masami paid them no attention as she spun on her heel to face a stunned Sasuke.

"You idiot! Why the hell did you join a fight? I said WATCH." She yelled punching him in the arm.

"I had it-"

"No you didn't! Now get your ass outside, we're leaving." She cut him off pushing him towards the edge of the ring that led to the fighter's waiting room.

As they left the warehouse the crowds booed and yelled in anger. But Masami felt smug having beat the reining champion so quickly and doing it in front of Sasuke. Now he truly knew better than to mess with her.


	11. Chapter 11: Situations

Chapter 11: SITUATIONS

Back at their hotel suite Sasuke sulked in the living area watching a movie he didn't care about. His mind was a buzzing hive of angry bees as he thought about Masami's display at the underground fighting rink. He was shown up by a girl a whole head shorted than him, and half his size. Working in her bedroom Masami filled out the paperwork of her last assignment that Kakuzu was nagging her for. She had just finished when her phone rang, it was Itachi. Again. He had called her three times after Sasuke and her had landed in Suna, and twice before they left to meet Kankuro. Picking up her new cellphone Masami stepped out of her room and walked to the kitchen area glaring at Sasuke as she purposely past in front of the television. He returned the look.

"You've reached the spiritual entity that was once Masami please leave your messege after the beep." She answered her phone as she stepped into the kitchen. She searched the provided fidge full of food and drinks and decided on a glass of champagne that was hidden behind a carton of milk.

A groan sounded from the other end of the line followed by, "That's not funny." Itachi wasn't happy with her greeting.

"There was no beep, your messege was not received." She joked as she pulled the champagne from the fridge and sat it on the counter in search of a glass.

"Masami, please." He sighed and she could picture him pinching the bridge of his nose in frustation. The thought brought a small smile to her lips.

"Fine." She said finding no champagne flutes so she settled for a highball glass. "So why the late call? It's past midnight." She inquired setting the glass down.

"I figured you were still awake. I was simply checking in." He replied in his usual casual tone.

"Checking _up_." She corrected. "I'm not on a mission. I am on a trip. With your crazed brother no less." She added wedging her phone between her ear and shoulder while fighting to pop the top off the bottle.

"Sasuke? Did he do something?" Itachi asked suddenly serious and concerned.

Before Masami could answer Sasuke bound into the room and snatched her cellphone excitement lighting his dark eyes.

"Onii-chan?" He said leaving the kitchen. She scoffed ignoring him as she returned to opening the bottle.

"No she jumped in, and I was doing fine." Sasuke defended from the living area.

Masami laughed to herself as the top finally popped off shooting out of the doorway and into the other room. Sasuke cursed inspite of his conversation. Walking back to the kitchen Sasuke glared at her and tossed the cap at her. It hit her shoulder bouncing off and landing on the counter next to her glass.

"She perfectly fine." Sasuke said into her phone as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Drinking in fact." He added.

Masami turned to the counter pouring a tall glass of champagne while the echo of another voice sounded from the doorway. It came from the cellphone, Itachi was yelling. Ordering Sasuke to do something.

"Alright, okay . . . I got it . . . Yes onii-chan." Sasuke said between his brother's yelling. Hanging up he looked at Masami who was holding the glass to her lips. "Don't." He ordered her like Itachi would have.

A smirk crossed her face as she tipped the glass back taking a hardy drink. Stepping across the threshold Sasuke grabbed the drink and pulled it away from her. Before she could protest he dumped the contents down the drain.

"It's just a drink. Can't you just ignored Itachi's orders. I do most of the time and look I'm still breathing." Barely. She added mentally. Sasuke shook his head as he continued to dispose of the alcohol by pouring the bottle down the sink. Masami sighed at him as she ran her fingures through her hair.

"God, you Uchiha men are so stubborn!" She growled as she stomped out of the small kitchen. "The whole lot of ya." She hissed at the same moment a knock sounded at the suite door. Sasuke began moving to answer it but Masami shot him a death glare that stopped him.

"I got it, buzz-kill." Masami stated turning for the door. She opened the white painted door with a sour expression. Standing in the hall was a tall darkly dressed man with glasses and a short gray ponytail. A devilish smile on his face as he reguarded Masami with a dark gleam in his even darker eyes.

"Mochizuki-chan, good you're in." He said in an overly kind tone that sent a chill down her spine.

"Who are you?" Masami inquired crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yakushi Kabuto, do call me Kabuto." He smiled at her with a respectful bow of his head.

Masami stared at him, trying to place his face. She'd seen him before, but where she wondered.

"What do you want?" She asked keeping her back straight and her tone level. _'Must not look weak in front of others'_ her father's voice echoed in her head.

"I've been sent with a messege. May I enter?" Kabuto asked and like an over protective bodyguard, Sasuke was at her side all serious just like Itachi would be.

"A messege from who?" Sasuke asked.

Kabuto chuckled. "My, my. Uchiha do seem to flock around you, Mochizuki-chan." Both Masami and Sasuke's eyes narrowed at him.

"Answer the question now, Kabuto, or you won't like my hospitality." She replied with her sugar sweet smile.

His smile faded and he nodded. Using his pointer finger to push his glasses back up the bridge of his narrow nose, he became serious. All good humor gone as he spoke, "Shame about Akasuna no Sasori. Even bigger shame about your Lord Pein. I hear he's been over thrown by someone your age."

"What?" Masami exclaimed bemused.

The left side of Kabuto's mouth quirked up. "You didn't know. Nagato no longer runs the Akatsuki, war is close as a child controls the world." He finished.

Sasuke looked down at Masami confused. She bared her teeth as she hissed at their unwelcomed guest, slamming the door in his face.

"Gah!" She yelled turning to Sasuke. "Give me my phone." She demanded holding out her hand.

Sasuke hestitated to long for her. Masami grew even more impatient.

"Damnit Sasuke, this involves Itachi! Give me the fucking phone!" She hissed as she reached into his jeans pocket retreiving her cellphone herself. "Go pack we're leaving." She commanded as her fingers dialed a number.

"What do you mean I can't go home?" Masami exclaimed into her cell. She was pacing the length of the hotel suite couch while Sasuke watched her in bemused confliction.

"It's not safe right now." Itachi replied in his stern work tone. There was no affection to be heard. "Stay away from Konoha until things calm down. People are rising against the new leader trying to figure out how he gained power."

"It's simple! Hyuga bought his way to the top." Masami hissed clenching her free hand into a tight fist, nails digging into the fleshy part of her palm. "Now he's after revenge."

"You leave quite an impression." Itachi tried to joke but his cold tone betrayed him.

"Really? You're gonna blame me for this?" She growled beyond angry. Yes Masami hated the Akatsuki, but Nagato ran it well. Always serious, respectible, but also respective when it came to his loyal members. Hyuga Neji was clearly not that type of leader. He was going to ruin the Akatsuki and bring about a war in the underground society.

"No I'm not." Itachi denied sounding frustrated. "Just stay away until I call you. Don't stay in one place too long. I'm sending Deidara to you tonight, have Sasuke return home. My parents don't need to worry about him." He explained while the sound of an engine roared to life in the background.

"Got it. Goodbye." Masami groaned. Anger, frustration, exhaustion, and hopelessness were all jammed into those three words. She was about to hang up when Itachi called her name.

"What?" She sighed as she stopped pacing. Her head hanging back eyes closed and shoulders tense. Sasuke's midnight eyes widened in almost fear.

"I love you, Masami." Itachi stated.

"Goodbye." She said exasperated and hung up.

The engagement ring on Masami's left hand suddenly felt like it was on fire. Burning her finger trying to get free from her. It didn't belong too her: rightfully. It shouldn't be on her finger, it was more than a lie. It was a symbol of revenge. She wanted to get back at her father for setting her up, for bringing her into such a shitty world. She wanted revenge on herself too. For not confronting Sasori before he died, for all the times she hurt someone with her body, and for always being the weak link in the Konoha division. Her engagement to Itachi was her escape plan, use the caring Uchiha as a sheild from the hell that was consuming her. Rebel against her family, delude herself in a fantasy where Sasori was only a dream and where she could pretend to be perfect -a prefect wife, a perfect daughter-in-law, a perfect killer, a perfect interogater, a perfect symbol of the Akatsuki Organization.

But reality was sinking in and laughing in her face. She couldn't keep up the lie, not to Mikoto. Not to the sweet woman who loved her sons so. Masami could not bare the guilt to see the beautiful and pure woman hurt by Masami's selfishness.

With another sigh Masami shoved her cellphone into her jeans pocket before facing Sasuke. He was eager for answers and she didn't blame him.

"You head back to Konoha when Deidara arrives." She told him as she ran a frustrated hand through her hair. The ring tangling in a purple lock and she pulled it out ignoring the pinching pain in her scalp. "Return this to your mother. Tell her I'm really sorry." She added as she tossed him the ring.

Sasuke caught the jewelry in his left hand as he stood staring at her like he had just seen a ghost . . . Or maybe God. His eyes light up like he was pleased, but at the same time disgusted.

"What about onii-chan?" He questioned pocketing the ring.

"I'll talk to him." Is all she answered as she moved towards her room. Her head ached, her muscles felt like melting butter and her bones like springs. She was tired and wound up tighter that piano strings, like the pounds of tension were going to pull her apart and have her cave in on herself.

"That's it? You walk into his life, wrap him around you finger, then toss him aside when things get rough." Sasuke accused and Masami paused in her doorway. _Not now._ She groaned in her head.

"I thought you didn't want a bipolar slut involved with your brother?" She replied flatly.

"I don't, but it's what he wants." He shot and Masami could feel the venom in his words against her skin. It stung and ate away at her like a nagging pest.

"We don't always get what we want Sasuke, and it only puts the world into perspective. Goodnight." Were her final words before stepping inside her room and shutting the door behind her.

Masami dressed for bed in an oversize t-shirt, and climbed into the billowy sheets burrying her head under the overstuffed pillows to drown out the noisy traffic below. She wanted sleep, needed it, but she hadn't packed the sleeping pills Itachi shoved down her throat, and her perfect relaxment was no longer around. Alcohol was an option but she didn't want to face Sasuke again, too emotionally tired to fight him. Why did her mind hate her so much? Why couldn't she sleep like a normal girl? Dream of happy things, or not at all. Stark blackness was fine with her. She just craved rest.

She craved many things:

Rest.

Normality.

A touch . . .

No, _his_ touch. His smile, his care, his boring taste in frozen dairy treats.

Tears sprang to her eyes. Sobs convulsed through her body like an untamed beast. And Masami cried. Cried for Sasori. Cried for the Uchiha family. Cried for no other reason but to cry until her body crumbled into bone crushing unconsciousness. It wasn't restful or relaxing. It was a jail in which her mind attacked her with her own faults, with everything she ever had done wrong. Starting with falling in love with her sensei and ending with meeting Itachi's parents. Along the way there was her losing her virginity drunkenly to Itachi, teasing Sasuke, every person she ever killed, all the lies she used to numb the void she created in her heart by loving a man she knew would never love such a tainted child.

The torture seemed endless as each and every fault was displayed to her like a slide show. Masami was welcoming death when someone shook her awake disspelling the horrid curse that she had succumb to.

"It's okay, Masami. I'm here." Fake-Sasori said calmly as she woke. Realizing the action was only a ghost of what onced happened in the past when she was younger.


	12. Chapter 12: Planning

Chapter 12: PLANNING

Sasuke was gone, back in Konoha where he belonged, while Masami had just settled into a new hotel on the outskirts of Suna with a fidgety Deidara. It was no five star chain hotel, but it had two beds and was not under the Akatsuki influence so they were safe in a matter of speaking. Deidara did morning and nightly sweeps of the block checking to see if Hyuga had tracked them down. Apparently his goal was Masami, gaining control of the Akatsuki was a pawn in his search, and a bonus. Though with the fall of Lord Pein came the rise and rebellion of his loyal followers, Kisame, Zetsu, Danzo's Foundation, even most of the Mochizuki corperation, while her father was being accused of starting the takeover.

Now the name Mochizuki only brought hatred to the hearts of Lord Pein's followers while the other's smirked happily. From this came the bounty on Masami's capture and delivery to Hyuga Neji. He was at ten thosand dollars and Deidara was certain that the amount would grow with each week she wasn't found. Her cellphone had been dumped in the sewer along with Deidara's. They were using disposible cellphones to communicate with Itachi and the other "Uprisers."

Either Sasuke hadn't delivered the ring to Mikoto or she hadn't told Itachi yet, because he conitnued the I love you's and the lame attempts to assure her she was going to be okay. Masami didn't have the nerve to tell him she had given up on him, that she couldn't go through with such a lie. There were bigger problems to deal with, like staying alive and knocking Neji from his throne.

Kankuro had stopped by three days after the hotel switch to talk business. He was against Hyuga too, and was rallying his fighters for any foreseeable battle. Masami was slightly pleased to learn this, but her stomach dropped at the thought of unnecessary bloodshed. When Kankuro left he was warned not to visit again without being called incase he was followed. He understood, but that didn't settle the uneasy feeling that buzzed around in Masami's rib cage. She couldn't place why, but she felt like a peice of the shattered puzzle was missing, a big important edge peice that kept the whole thing together.

It wasn't until the end of her first week of being incognito that the usually hyper blond asked about her missing engagement ring. He had seen it one night while she was working a month ago and had teased her about it, after which she was careful not to wear it out on missions or to huntings.

"Returned it." She answered flexing her left hand as she lounged across her deemed bed, the one furthest from the window. All for her safety, even the curtains were drawn and layered with a blanket so their shadows couldn't be seen at night.

"Wasn't big enough?" He joked flipping through a week old magazine while sitting on his bed.

"Was too much." She replied and his ears perked up at her double meaning. His sky blue eyes looked at her, she was on her stomach head and arms dangling off the edge of the bed as she trailed her fingers through the pale green woren carpet.

"Really? Then how about me?" He offered jokenly, but Masami took it seriously.

"You can do better." She said matter-of-factly. Deidara's hand froze mid-page-turn as he stared at her anxiously. She was spiralling again, but not over Sasori. It was strange to think about for Deidara, he didn't know how to handle this Megami.

"Hungry?" He asked as a distraction.

"No."

"Thristy?"

"No."

"How 'bout a pick-me-up?" He offered halfheartedly.

"Got a put-me-down?" She replied with a sigh. "Like six feet under?"

"Megami cheer up. Nothing will happen to you, I swear." He tossed his magazine aside and sat up on his bed. Blue eyes burning intensely as he spoke.

"I'll keep that in mind while I wait here in this hotelroom for the goddamn war to breakout because I didn't screw some rich psychopath." She hissed looking at him from under her dark lashes. Her lavender eyes hard and cold like ice. "Thank you for the words of encouragement. _Dei-kun_." Sarcasm oozed out with every word, but the too sweet way she said his name sent a chill down his spine like the temperature in the room had plummeted to artic climates.

"I'm going for another sweep." He said after a tense moment of silence. Masami ignored him as she returned her gaze to the carpet while he left.

The next day they were on the move, taking buses and trains to her next hideout in Kiri. A rainy gloomy city that seemed to always be under a haze of gray clouds, the birth place of the Akatsuki. Home town of Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko. Masami felt a sense of pride upon entering the city, all the history it held, but at the same time it put her even more on edge watching over her shoulder paranoid.

Deidara, once they were settled in a three star hotel, he called Itachi with an update which didn't go as smoothly as expected.

"Hey! . . . Don't bite my head off . . . Then here." Deidara said thrusting his phone to Masami, his face flushed with anger.

"Yeah?" She said holding the device to her ear only to pull it away again as Itachi yelled.

"You sent back the ring?" He accused. "Why?"

"You know very well why. Blame me all you want, I deserve it. But no matter what I can't marry you. I don't love you the way you love me." She replied turning her back to the curious blond.

"I do love you." Itachi hissed back.

"But I can't you." Masami stated. For once she was the level headed one, and not Itachi. She was the one who was thinking logically, the one who wasn't worried about their feelings.

Itachi could be heard grinding his teeth on the other end of the call. She waited for his response, having nothing else to say herself.

"The guardian contract ended yesterday." He finally said in a dark matter-of-factly way that caused Masami's breath to hitch. "I'm done." He stated then hung up.

It made sense, she had hurt him deeply, but not once had it occured to her that he would leave. That she was on her own, no Itachi to the rescue. Just her. He gave up on her. Broke every promise he made her, but then again she did that to him everyday since he signed that contract. The last constant in her life was gone. The last light in the dark was extinguished. She was no longer hanging onto the life raft in the sea of crimson, she was sinking, drowning losing herself in the hell that she was born into.

The phone fell from her fingers clattering to the gray carpret at her feet. Her breath shallow almost gasping as her arms wrapped around her chest trying to keep herself together.

"Megami?" Deidara asked placing a hand on her shoulder. His touch was the straw that broke her back. She collasped to the ground clinging to the carpet as she hyperventilated and her face paled to an almost green hue.

Deidara dropped to his knees trying to help but he was at a lost. This was Uchiha Itachi's specialty. He knew what calmed her, how to hold her without a struggle. He was always the first on the scene when Masami spiraled out of control. It was his job to take care of her, not anyone else, just Itachi. But he wasn't there, and he seemed to be the cause of her current condition.

All Deidara could do was put her in bed where she stayed for the next three days. Her mind was a tsunami of anguish and despair. The brick wall she had put up to repress the thoughts and memories of Sasori-sensei came crashing down bringing him to the front of her mind. Fake-Sasori making an appearance when Deidara left to do his routine sweeps of the block. She talked to him casually, cried to him, used him as a hopeless beacon of black light in the darkness that was her life.

On the fourth night in Kiri, Masami was taking a bath while a darkly dressed Fake-Sasori sat on the sink counter talking to her when Deidara was out.

"So you liked the doll?" Fake-Sasori asked while Masami stared at the dispersing bubbles floating atop the warm water.

"Yes, but the smile is out of place." She replied glancing over at him to see his crimson brows pull together. His perfect hazel eyes sparkling in the yellow glow of the bathroom light.

"But you look so much prettier when you smile." The delusion quoted the real man and Masami's heart clenched at the memories.

"Did you also make the summer dress it wore. It's beautiful." She said thinking to the small wooden doll displayed on top of her dresser back home.

"I make everything when I create art." He replied vaguely just like the real one would have.

"Stop pouting." He scolded he as she dipped farther into the water so it rose up to her lips. She peeked at him again and his hazel eyes were blazing with authority.

Masami blew bubbles into the water before sitting up and responding with, "I miss you."

Fake-Sasori hopped off the counter and leaned over her, his black button down shirt falling to the side reveling the very top of his left peck and giving her a glimpse at his scorpion tattoo. Her heart raced from the sight.

"I'm already here. See." He waved at her.

"Not funny." She rolled her eyes as he leaned against the counter his hands in the pockets of his black slacks.

"I wasn't kidding. Who can joke when a war is about to erupt?" He challenged in a dry tone that sent Masami retreating back into the bath water. Her nose just skimming the surface while her hair swayed with the lapping water.

"Are you going to just wait out the man hunt?" Fake-Sasori asked as she resurfaced. Pulling the drain plug to her bath Masami climbed out of the tub and grabbed a towel.

"Do you have a better plan?" She challenged as she wrapped the hotel provided towel around her mid-section.

"Hyuga's desperate, he won't stop until he has you. And you're not the type to stay confined on command." He pointed out while she wrapped another towel around her head to dry her hair. Masami looked at her mind conjured sensei with one brow raised. She hadn't really thought about the position she was in, the thing with Itachi had occupied her head, and of course her longing for Sasori.

"How did Neji over throw Lord Pein?" She wondered aloud.

The Fake-Sasori followed her into the main room and took a seat on the fabric chair by the window that always had the curtains drawn even though the room was on the third floor and faced the back of a bar-n-grill. Masami silently changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Her mind milling away at what has happened at "work" over the last few months. There had been a few warnings on the downfall of Nagato, and they all admitted to being well paid, but how did the upstanding business of the Hyuga Company get involved in the dirty underworld industry so quickly after signing the contract with the Mochizuki corperation? It made no sense, unless they were already involved before hand. . . Masami was missing something.

"What the hell does Neji need with me? He can't still be upset about my bailout." She muttered flopping down onto her bed.

"Daughter of an all powerful man, intelligent, strong, left him for another man. Not that any of those things matter to a psychopath, if he wants it he has to the power to get it." Fake-Sasori replied flatly as he stared at her. Masami stared back deep in thought again.

"There's gotta be a way to get Neji out of power." She muttered frustrated as she burried her face into the brown and red plaid comforter.

"Kill him." Fake-Sasori stated matter-of-factly.

Masami groaned into the bed when she realized he was right. Neji is a power hungry ego maniac, he would never just step down and he's too publically known to just go missing. He would have to be killed, found and brush it off as a suicide. Then, hoping Lord Pein and his friend's were still alive, they could regain their power. News was that Neji had locked them away in the Akatsuki interrogation building and Hidan was having a feild day. It disgusted her how blood thirsty her uncle was, he would probably torture her if he was given the chance.

With her head pressed into the matress Masami heard the door open and shut followed by the clicks and twists of the locks sliding into place. Deidara was back and tired -the heavy sigh a dead giveaway. He shuffled around her bed to his own and groaned as he collasped onto the surface.

"Dei-kun who in Konoha is on the side of Lord Pein?" She asked looking up at him. He was lying on his back staring at the white ceiling.

"There's Itachi," He started as he sat up to look at her with a curious expression.

"Other than him." She sighed rolling her eyes then looked past him to Fake-Sasori who was still there even with the blond's arrival. His hazel eyes dark, watching her as she slowly put a plan together.

"Zetsu, Kisame, most hunters and assassins, and about half of your father's corp workers." Deidara listed off as he gauged her reaction.

"What about Kakuzu?" She asked surprised not to hear his name.

"He got a nice pay off." He said between clenched teeth. "He's Hyuga's right hand man now."

Masami pushed herself into a sitting position as she thought over this new information. Kakuzu the tech expert and banker of the Akatsuki, had been bought by the devil. The man knew what side was stronger and used it to his advantage, but Masami was going to change that.

"What are you thinking Megami?" Deidara asked shaking his bangs out of his face. Her lavender eyes flashed to him then back to Fake-Sasori who nodded like he could hear her thoughts -which he could being a delusion.

"Can you get ahold of my mother, I have a maternal issue." Masami asked with a half smirk that didn't reach her eyes. Calling her mother was like pulling teeth, but under the circumstances maybe Hitomi would be reasonable and caring -Masami wasn't going to hold her breath.

"Umm . . . Yeah, one moment." Deidara replied taken off guard. He took out his cellphone and dialled a number while Masami readied herself for the worst.

"Mochizuki-sama." He greeted then stopped as a voice yelled from the other end. "Yes understood . . . No there's someone else that has to talk to you." He explained looking to Masami with an unsure expression that she ignored. "Here." He muttered holding out his desposible cell.

She grabbed it and pressed it to her ear skipping all the polite greetings. "Are you still sleeping with Kakuzu?" She asked.

Deidara gaped while Masami was shot every dirty name in the book. When her mother calmed down she asked again.

"Why does it matter?" Hitomi hissed.

"Do you really want this Hyuga humiliating Koji which in turn reflects badly on you? I need you to get something for me. Now can I trust you?" Masami replied with a business offical tone that surprised Deidara _and_ Fake-Sasori.

Hitomi fummed on the other end of the line as she contemplated her daughters request. "What do you need?" She groaned.

"I need information on the Hyuga's routine, where he's staying and I need the code to the HQ top floor." Masami answered as her shoulders sagged in relief. Her mother may hate her but the family honor was something important to her. She could always count on her mother's vanity.

"I'll need a few days, money bags rarely leaves that shithead's side." Hitomi replied.

"E-mail it to Deidara, then lie low until you're contacted again." Masami said going to hang up but then an after thought hit. "Take dad to your island, he needs to disappear until this shit blows over."

"Great, taking orders from a little bitch." Hitomi grumbled and Masami was sure she was rolling her eyes.

"Yeah thanks _mom_." She ended the call sarcastically.

She tossed the cell back to Deidara who caught it without looking away form her. His sky blue eyes wide with disbelief and curiousity. Masami ignored him as she locked gazes with Fake-Sasori his hazel eyes dancing with an emotion she hadn't seen on _his_ face in years: pride. Was it in her or in himself for pushing her in the right direction?

"What now?" Deidara asked slipping his phone into his pocket.

"Time to kiss a lot of ass and call in a few hundred favors." She smirked a true sly smirk for the first time since her break-up with Itachi. "I'm turning myself in."


	13. Chapter 13: The Execution

Chapter 13: THE EXECUTION

"Are you ever going to sleep?" Fake-Sasori questioned as Masami rifled through the same file she had been reading the last few days. After her mother E-mailed the information she asked for Deidara to moved them to a new hotel in Kumo, a mountainous city almost always under a cover of fog.

Masami had memorized Hyuga Neji's daily schedule. In the morning he works out, then spends his afternoons in meetings trying to rein in his control over the organization, then his nights are filled with reports on the whereabouts of her. She knew it all, even down to his hourly coffee deliveries, but that was of no help. What was useful was the Valentine's Day Party the Hyuga's hosted every year. It was in two days and Masami was determined to have a plan ready by then. She needed the huge dramatic entrance in front of the Hyuga company's business partners, it would reflect bad on Neji and earn her sympathy.

"Not until the plan is perfect." She answered running frustrated hands through her hair.

"Walk through it." Fake-Sasori prompted from next to her. He was sitting cross-legged in the usual black slacks and partly button black dress shirt.

"Alright." She sighed picking up the notebook she wrote each detail. "Seven o'clock Kisame and Itachi will be equipting the Leader suite while I make my entrance. By the time Neji drags me back to his place Zetsu should have the underlings ready and communications disabled in HQ. After that it depends on Neji's attitude, and whether or not his bodyguards don't kill me first." The plan was for the most part solid, and Masami had confidence in her abilities, but Neji had become unstable when it came to her. His obsession seemed to run deeper psychologically than her father's love of money and power. That's at least what her mother described it as.

"While you're fighting with, Hyuga, Zetsu's breaking into the interogation building to get Lord Pein and the others?" Fake-Sasori questioned looking down at her notes.

"Hopefully that will stop any possibility of an all out war breaking out across the country." She nodded knotting her fingers together to keep from nervously pulling at her hair.

"There's not much else you can plan. Send out the E-mail." He said leaning back on his hands.

"You can't leave my side. No matter how many people there are." She told him with narrowed eyes. Worry and fear consumed her. Deidara and Zetsu had been against her plan to get caught but it was the only way she was going to get her freedom back.

"I'll be there the whole time." Fake-Sasori promised staring back at her. Burning hazel to trembling lavender.

"You can't leave again." She warned between clenched teeth. She was desperate, clinging to her delusion.

"I'm not going anywhere, Masami." He said as his hand ruffled her hair in a ghost of a touch.

Back in Konoha sitting in the SUV with tinted windows on the highly monitored street by the Hyuga Hotel. Masami sat in the back in a simple everyday black dress and ballet flats, her hair pin straight down her back and make-up light except for her signature bright pink lipstick. Deidara sat behind the steering wheel of the parked vehicle a deep crease between his brows. He was tense, uncertain of the safety of the task Masami was jumping into.

"I'm going to be fine, Dei-kun." She lied to sooth her friend. It was bad enough she was second guessing herself, she didn't need the always energetic blond bringing her down. Sitting next to her was Fake-Sasori dressed in an Akatsuki protocol hunting suit. He was the courage she needed to carry through her plan.

"It's almost seven. Get ready to run." Deidara stated ignoring her comment.

"Deidara," She said reaching over the driver seat to touch his shoulder. He looked back at her with narrow eyes that relaxed when he saw her weak expression. "Thanks for everything." She managed a half smile that briefly reached her eyes.

Deidara clenched his eyes shut for a moment, and when they opened the sky blue looked sharp and clear. Determination etched into his face as he nodded at her.

"Drive like hell and don't get caught." Were he parting words as she and her delusion climbed out of the SUV onto the busy sidewalk.

Masami didn't hesitated as she hurried up the street in the opposite direction that Deidara sped off in with the vehicle. Fake-Sasori on her heels as she felt eyes following her. She was already spotted, now being tracked as she moved along with the heavy foot traffic. She kept her eyes ahead of her, so she didn't know who was after her. The thought was crippling enough, and went against all her years of training. The manifest next to her slowed as a voice spoke up among the throng of people.

"Mochizuki-san freeze. You're wanted right away." The male voice alerted her. She, too, slowed preparing herself for the preformance of her life time, calling upon the powers of Megami who had laid dorment for weeks.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and a fear filled wimper escaped her as she was spun around. Her lavender eyes widened when she saw the face of the man who was going to take her to Neji.

"Kakashi-sensei?" She whispered in utter shock. How did Hyuga recuite their homeroom teacher? He was twenty years out of the yankee game, Masami herself couldn't even get him to join the Akatsuki when she was originally sent to Konoha High to presuade him.

His silver hair tall and spiky as usual, a black turtleneck under his standard Akatsuki suit, the collar pulled over his mouth and nose hiding his expression from her.

"Please don't make a scene out here. I have orders to follow." He said in a low voice so the passersby couldn't hear.

"You have to take me to Neji?" She questioned trembling beneath his hand.

Kakashi's dark eyes softened as he nodded at her.

Lowering her head Kakashi led her towards the Hyuga Hotel, just as planned. As they neared the huge building Masami prepared herself to cry, to fall, to be as dramatic as possible in front of Hyuga's honored guests. Kakashi paused them just outside the doors that led to the ballroom, his hand tightening on her shoulder as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Put on a good show, Megami."

Masami's head snapped around to gap at him wide eyed. He winked, and the wrinkle in the upturned collar was proof he was smiling. Hatake Kakashi was on her side.

Before she could say anything he pushed her through the doors sending her sprawling across the hard, polished stone floor. Upon her entrance the light chatter stopped followed by gasps and the faint rip of fabric as she moved her legs to sit up. Lifting her head tears streamed down her face as she looked around the large room for her target. An uncontrolable wimper left her mouth when she locked gazes with the opal eyes that glared back at her. It was then that Masami realized how much she truly feared Neji. He had power, complete control, and anger to kill her right then and there. He was truly terrifying.

The silence continued while Masami sat awkwardly on the ground holding the hem of her dress that had ripped. She hadn't planned to actually be scared, but she was. She was trembling, dry mouth, eyes wide scared. A true preformance. Neji looked away from her to a woman on his left -Kakuzu on his right- she was dressed in a shiny silk chinese dress that had a double slitted skirt. On both thighs Masami could see straps to holster of some kind, in her brown hair keeping two high buns in place were silver throwing needles, and hanging from her ears like jewelry were what looked like metal shaped like hearts but with a razor sharp edges. She probably had more concealed weapons Masami couldn't see, it was clearly the reason Neji kept her close. He whispered something to her before looking back at Masami with a devilish smile that sent a shiver through her.

The woman walked over to Masami and hauled her to her feet as tears continued to stream down her face. Her grip was unnecessarily tight as she half dragged Masami to Neji. His opal eyes never left her face, but she spared a glance at Kakuzu who refused to meet her lavender gaze. The brunette released her hold on her and Masami stumbled to stay upright and not fall into Neji. Raising a hand he guestured for his guests to continued their evening while he used his other arm to grab the end of Masami's purple hair. She squeaked under her breath as he pulled her hair so she would follow him across the room and out a set of double doors. They were alone, Kakuzu and the brunette staying behind while Neji stopped in a red and gold decorated sitting room outside a large coat room. He pushed her onto a stiff round bench covered in red velvet and gold trim.

Masami blotted at her eyes with the ripped hem of her dress that she held clenched in her hands. The tears slowed to a trickle as Neji stood right in front of her, hands in his suit pockets. She had to tread the next moments carefully. She needed Hyuga to take her back to HQ where Kisame and Itachi should have armed for her.

"Where have you been hiding?" Neji questioned her like she was a disobediant child.

"I wasn't." She sniffled. "I was held somewhere, but I don't know who it was." She lied channeling the Megami with all she had. She needed Neji to believe everything she said for her plan to work. Failure was not an option. Failure was her end.

Pacing behind Neji was a tense and fictional Sasori. Eyes blazing as he glared at the well dressed psycho -though Masami wondered who was crazier, her or Neji?

"Where were you?" He repeated staring down at her with a suspicious gaze.

"I told you I don't know." She let her tears stream down her face to show she was scared, but Neji's expression didn't waver. "I was dumped on the street just now. What's going on?" She added a wimper to her question.

He looked her over once then locked gazes again as his mouth quirked into an amused smile that could easily rival her uncle's when he gets a new assignment. Masami felt her stomach drop into her feet fearing Hyuga knew the truth. That he was just screwing with her for laughs. He reached out and trailed his pointer finger along her jaw stopping at her chin to raise her head so she was looking directly at him.

"Last I knew of you you were engaged to the bastard that got you pregnant." He hissed, irritated. "Where's the ring?"

"I left him." She choked out. "He wasn't what I needed."

Neji smirked. A good sign?

"I know what you need." He stated dropping her chin and using the same hand to knot his fingers in the hair at the nape of her neck. Bringing his face down to level with hers he said, "You're staying with me. From this moment on you are my property. Understand?"

He stared at her waiting for her answer, but she was too shocked and relieve to do anything. Her tears stopped when her mind realized Neji bought the lie she fed him. It was a miracle in her eyes.

"Understand?" He urged darkly.

"Huh . . . ah. . . " She stuttered then nodded as best as she could while he held her hair.

"Good girl." Neji smirked then pressed his mouth to hers. His tongue concuring hers with it's feirce determinantion while he pulled her to her feet. Pulling away Neji snaked an arm around her waist and led her out a different set of double doors to a private corridor. "Now we go and mark you as mine." He announced pulling her down the corridor while whipping out his cellphone.

Neji called Kakuzu to bring his car around and Masami wanted to smile. They were heading back to HQ, not going upstairs. She continued her confused and scared act during the car ride even when Neji stuck his tongue down her throat again making his authority clear. The brunette that Neji called Tenten, sat shotgun while Fake-Sasori sat in the very back row of the SUV watching Hyuga's every move with seething hatred. For once being touched so intimately repulsed her, but she went along with it as so not to blow her cover. What she wouldn't give for an ice cream escape.

Neji didn't release Masami until they arrived at headquarters, but even then he kept some sort of hold on her. Holding her hand, groping her behind, running a hand down her back that made her twitch. He smirked at her like her reactions was a positive one. Kakuzu parked the car while Tenten followed them closely, keeping a watchful eye on Masami who tried to ignore her. Once at the top floor Hyuga pulled Masami through the lavish apartment. Huge windows, marble and gold accents, giant portrait of himself over a fireplace, plush red carpet.

"Tenten stay out here." He ordered as he made his way to a room just off the main.

He pushed Masami inside, slamming the door behind him and locking it. She stumbled into a king size bed that bore pure white sheets that shined like they were made of silk. Catching herself before she fell she confirmed it, they were silk and Itachi had been in the apartment. The left upper corner of the top sheet was pulled aside to provide easy access. It was one of his habits when he fixed his bed here at HQ. The sight sent a ripple through her body of complete and relaxing relief. Her facade would have been for nothing without what was placed on the underside of the nightend tables. Everything was going perfectly.

Neji pounced at her. Never giving her a chance to comprehend what was happening. He didn't care as he claimed her again and again, making her call his name to enhance his pleasure until he past out. Masami would have too, but her mind wouldn't let her. Fake-Sasori wouldn't let her. He had stood at the end of the bed holding her gaze reminding her that she had a mission to accomplish. As she laid there spent and feeling more filthy than ever before Masami willed her limbs to move, careful not to wake Neji beside her. With weak fingers she felt around under the edge of the nightstand closes to her. Nothing.

A sickly feeling rose in her stomach as she fought to get to her feet. Masami made her way silently around the bed and searched the other nightstand. Her fingers clenched around a cylinder and tugged hearing the faint rip of tape. It was a capped syringe filled with clear liquid she didn't know the name of but knew what it would do. The drug would stop Hyuga's heart, removing him from power and her life. Killing him would give back the small amount of freedom she had. All she had to do was stab the needle into his neck.

The issue now was that Masami hated needles, and she wasn't sure she had the nerve to kill Hyuga. At a time she had actually like Neji, maybe have even been his friend under different circumstances. And now she saw so many possibilities his life could have gove if she hadn't gotten involved. If she hadn't tried to bury her own problems with Hyuga's feelings.

She felt sick. Nauseated thinking about what she had wanted to do to him, what he had just done to her. Disgusted with what became of her life.

Fake-Sasori walked over to her when he saw the hesitation on her face. She was getting cold feet now, even though she was so close. About to right a terrible wrong that was about to effect the whole country.

"Do it, Masami." He ordered with wide eyes.

She shook her head unable to say anything. Afraid it would wake Neji.

"This isn't just about you. Think of Lord Pein! Konan! Yahiko! They've been locked away with Hidan for weeks." He said raising his voice that was laced with frustration.

Her hand tightened on the syringe but still didn't move towards the sleeping man.

"What about Kakashi? He wasn't given a choice. Or the many of others that were killed -innocent, but done because it pleased him." Fake-Sasori challenged, and Masami knew he was right.

Lord Pein was a better choice as leader. He had a reason for every kill, made logical decisions, power never corrupted his views though it did fuel his actions. Neji was too arrogant. Yes he was a genius but without a goal he was unstable and worth nothing to his people but a paycheck. Everything pointed to Lord Pein, but Masami could not will her limbs to uncap the needle and inject Neji with the drug. She didn't have the strength.

"Masami!" Fake-Sasori yelled startling her and causing her to drop the syringe. It landed at her feet then rolled under the edge of the bed.

She was staring down at Neji sleeping when a thud sounded from the other room. Then a clatter of smashing glass and severeal human noises of frustration and effort. Neji stirred and Masami's legs turned to jello as all her energy was sapped from her body. A hard thump echoed from the main room which woke Neji. In seconds he was on his feet pulling on his designer boxers then his gaze fell on her. Opal blazing with anger and pure unrated hatred.

"You lying bitch!" He snarled back handing her across the face. The force whipped her head to the left and sent her falling against the large window that overlooked the shopping district of Konoha. The thick glass rattled as Masami slid against window to the floor.

"Bastard!" Fake-Sasori growled standing behind Hyuga.

Neji bent over her and grabbed a fist full of her purple hair atop her head with one hand and delivered a powerful punch to just below her ribs with the other. The air knocked from her lungs left Masami gaging and coughing for it's return. Hyuga kept the hold on her hair and pulled her away from the window only to bash the side of her head into it. The collision left her momentarily disoriented with ringing ears, blurred vision and a lack of equilibrium. Before she could focus on the pounding pain in her temple Neji put his hands around her throat stopping the shallow breaths she just managed to start taking.

"Who's out there?" He demanded looking almost frantic. His grip tightened making her squirm and grasp his arms, desperate for oxygen.

When he hands relaxed and air filled her lungs all she could do was shake her head. She had no idea who was causing the ruckus in the other room.

"Don't lie to me!" Neji yelled squeezing her airway closed again. Beads of sweat rolled down his face dampening his chestnut hair and making him look nervous. Eyes wide, teeth clamped together, the vein in his neck sticking out and drumming with his quickened pulse. Yes Hyuga Neji was nervous, maybe even scared.

"I'm . . . not . . ." She coughed when he relaxed his fingers again.

But her answer wasn't good enough for him. His hands tightened again and Masami struggled to get free but her body was tired, exhausted from Neji's earlier attack, and was deprived of the always important oxygen. Her fighting didn't last long as her mind started to go blank and her hands fell to the floor. The scene of Neji's hateful eyes began to blur followed by black dots taking her vision away. Just before everything went black she saw the bedroom door swing open and a tall dark figure walk up behind Hyuga.

As Masami fell deeper into the darkness that was unconsciousness she felt the release of her throat and heard the growls and attacks of battle. The last thought to cross her mind as she fell was 'Where did Sensei go?'

* * *

**Please leave a review if you want me to continue, because I'm not sure if i should, though it is close to the end**


End file.
